


Bleeding Love

by GoldenScroll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad language - lots of, Drug Dealing, Guns, Harry Is a Jerk, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Larry - Endgame - Freeform, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Zarry - but this is NOT a Zarry Endgame, mafia - au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: Louis is involved with the Mafia, worse than that, Louis was kidnapped by the Mafia and now he is little more than their slave.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

A/N Just a little idea I don't know whether to run with or not, all thoughts are welcome, I am not sure how 'Dark' this will get which is why I have currently chosen not to use warnings, I will try to warn at the beginning of chapters for possible triggers, please feel free to let me know if you think you need better warnings. I will also addmore tags as we go along. Any help is seriously appreciated.

 

 

Louis wipes his eyes and stares in the mirror, he's never ever going to get away from these people. He is stuck in a world he doesn't want to be part of with people he would never in a million years have wanted to get involved with.

Louis is involved with the Mafia, worse than that, Louis was kidnapped by the Mafia and now he is little more than their slave. It's been six months, six months since he witnessed his work bosses murder. six months since he was discovered hiding under the desk in the back office (If only he'd chosen a different day to stay behind and ask about his holiday entitlement) and six months since he was dragged out from under that desk by the notorious mobster 'Styles' and told that he was now one of them, if he ever tried to leave they would find him and they would kill him just like they'd killed his boss. His boss as it happened had owed them money, but still, he didn't deserve to lose his life! these people were monsters, Louis was the prisoner of monsters. He spent every waking moment in terror. What would they do with him? why didn't they just let him go?

As a Confident and sassy young man, he did his best to hide his fear but underneath it all Louis was so so scared and he was lonely, he missed his friends and his family imensely. He prayed that one day 'Styles' would let him go, but he was sure more likely he would end up dead in a ditch when they finally got fed up with ordering him around. When the novelty of having Louis running around like a maid wore off. So far they hadn't actually done anything terrible to Louis, but there were always threats and louis was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

''What are you doing in there kid?'' the banging on the bathroom door made Louis jump a mile, he rubbed his eyes even more fiercely, he hated to think of them seeing him so upset. they'd probably only laugh at him anyway. The irony of 'Styles' calling him kid was not lost on Louis who was two years the mob bosses senior one bit, but it did not make him feel any better, especially when the Mobster towered above him. They were all taller than Louis and broader too. He hated it. He was sensitive about his height and delicate looks. He felt as though sometimes people didn't take him seriously, well, these people definitely did not take him seriously.  
''I'm coming'' Louis felt like adding that he was sorry for taking so long but he'd done a great big shit (he hadn't) but he couldn't believe these people were disturbing him because he had been in the toilet so long.  
He flicked the lock and opened the door. 'Styles' stood in the frame.

''you good? you were in their nearly half an hour''

''I'm good'' Louis answered, still tempted to give the man a false narrative about his bowel habits, he bit his lip to stop himself. One day the man in front of him probably would give him the beating he was always threatened with.

''Good, everyone is waitin on dinner''

and this was another joke, they actually expected Louis to cook! Louis was a terrible cook, he'd tried to tell them but the only response had been 'Learn', and true to this remark the one they usually referred to as 'Horan' or sometimes 'Nialler/Niall' had left the next day and come back with pile of books, most of them were cook books although there had been a couple on general domesticity.

Louis was still an abysmal cook six months later, in fact he was an abysmal 'Maid' and they were always telling him so.  
There was no point in arguing, not that Louis ever bothered much (mainly because he was scared for his life) he followed the younger man into the kitchen/living room where Niall and another rather solem man called Liam or sometimes 'Payno' sat on the sofa watching something on the TV. Louis used to try and listen when it was the news in case there were any reports about him being a 'missing person'. There had been to begin with, but not for a month now. He was probably a statistic in a police file by now. No one was looking for him. Not anymore. Louis was 27, plenty old enough to have 'upped' and left of his own accord. perhaps they even thought he'd disappeared with his old boss. There was also a high probability they just assumed he was dead. None of the options made Louis feel any better.

 

Harry watched the small man pottering around the kitchen. He was holding a bag of pasta again and Harry was pretty sure even now it was all he could cook. He wasn't going to complain, mostly because he couldn't be bothered. He still didn't understand why he hadn't killed the petite man. yeah, it was nice to have someone picking up after them and cooking (even if the food was basic and not great) but it was also an awful lot of hassle to keep someone against their will.

Louis had pretty much begged them to let him go at first, Hary even heard him cry a little when he thought he was alone at night. The man didn't beg them any more though, he just got on with it. Harry should be pleased but for some reason he wasn't. Probably because it made him suspicious but also maybe ... maybe because Louis should never of ended up mixed up in his bosses shit. Maybe that's why Harry hadn't shot him. If he was honest he didn't really know what to do with the guy, alright he was a little shit at times and Harry was sure one day he would push him over the edge, but mostly he was harmless. Harry knew he shouldn't care and he should just pull the trigger anyway, having Louis around had trouble written all over it, he could even get Niall or Liam to do it.

Tomorow though.... maybe..... he was tired, and now that he thought on it, pasta seemed like a nice homely dish. Yeah, he'd do away with Louis at a later stage...maybe.... if he became a problem, afterall it really was quite nice not having to pick up after himself and Niall and Liam didn't seem to mind him. Infact he would go as far as to say Niall actually quite liked the little fellow and Liam hadn't mentioned killing him so that was something.

''Here'' the small high pitched voice shook Harry from his thoughts, Louis was placing a plate full of pasta in sauce and cheese right under his nose.

''Sir'' Harry added, half seeing what he could get away with

''I'm sorry?'' Louis was blushing slightly now, a little confused ''Is everything ok?''

''You should address me as Sir''

''Oh I'm sorry Sir, is everything to your liking sir? may I add parmesan to your pasta.. Or could one humbly suggest a wine from the list and pour you a small taste?'' The sarcasm was heavy in the young man's tone. The words seeming to effortlessly fall from his tongue.

Niall snorted

Harry saw red

''Don't you try to be funny with me lad, I can end your shitty existence with the flick of my finger, never get so comfortable you forget that.''  
Louis eyes were suddenly wide and fearful, as though he'd suddenly just realised who he had snarked at.

''I'm..I'm sorry... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to.. I was just ...I was just please don't kill me Sir''  
and Harry decided he didn't actually like it when Louis called him Sir, in his little high pitched voice when it was trembling with unshed tears and he was rigid in fright, but he was Harry fucking Styles, he didn't go soft on people, he had a reputation to uphold.

''Just call me Sir from now on, got it?''  
Louis nodded dumbly

''Yes Sir'' and Harry still hated it the second time it came from his mouth.  
Louis continued to put food in front of Niall and Liam, who nodded in his direction, neither seeming eager to complain this evening after Harry's outburst.

''I'm not hungry this evening, may I be excused? I've finished all of my chores and I promise to be up early for breakfast in the morning.... I'll even do a full English... if you'd like Sir'' A full English sounded like heaven to Harry especially after they had spent Louis first month with them all on cereal or toast (usually burnt... once just bread.. Louis had forgotten to turn the toaster on at the wall).

''Make sure you do, you're not permitted a lie in, servants don't get a lie in. you may leave if that is what you wish, your company isn't exactly scintillating, you will need to make sure the dinner things are washed up before breakfast though''  
Louis nodded

''slave'' The young man muttered as he turned to leave

''I beg your pardon?'' Harry in honesty had no idea why he was muttering that to himself but it irritated him all the same.

''Slaves don't get a lie in Sir'' Louis sounded dull, and Harry didn't know if it was because the man was giving up hope or whether he was just plain bored with Harry's conversation.

''Are you correcting me Louis?''  
Louis mesmerising kind blue eyes are wide again

''N..well...yes, but only because you got the word wrong, servants are paid and they are usually there of free will, slaves are not, I didn't mean to be funny I was just saying''  
Harry rose from his chair  
Niall and Liam exchanged glances as the tall curly haired man advanced on Louis who was backing away.

''Do.not.ever.correct.me. SLAVE'' Harry spat, how dare this little runt try and make him look stupid in front of Liam and Niall as well. Who did he think he was? he was alive because Harry had permitted it, he ate Harry's food, slept under Harry's roof and wore clothes provided to him by Harry. Harry was the leader of a massive underground Gang in the middle of London. He was Mafia. Louis was No one, Harry could have him disappear for good in the blink of an eye, and that didn't even mean death. Sometimes it could be worse. Louis was a little old for trafficking but he was small and pretty, with a shave he could look a little younger. He knew people that were twice louis age who would be more than eager to take out their dirty fantasies on the man. His cute voice and accent alone were enough to do it for some.

''I can have you sold you know?'' Harry feels like shaking Louis up a little, he seems a little too comfortable in his 'place' with them all of a sudden.

''s..sold?'' Louis blinks at him now, long lashes colliding with pink tinged cheeks

'' There are men out there Louis... older men... who would love to have you as their little plaything, use your small body until you're so broken you would wish I'd killed you''

''Harry'' Niall interupts

''Not now Niall''

''But..Harry.. you don't need to''

''He's a little shit, he needs telling, in fact I'm not even sure he's worth the hassle, I might get on the phone to a couple of 'would be' clients tomorow'' Harry has no intention of selling Louis to some old pervert but he's worked himself up now.

''Harry for fucks sake'' Liam speaks up

''What? you two gone soft or something? he's just some little twit we picked up to do our housework. I'm not into his back chat, I can always employ a proper maid, someone who will actually be grateful and good at their Job.

''Grateful? Harry mate, we kidnapped him, he's a prisoner, he's right, he is a slave'' Liam is looking at him a little flabbergasted.

''Louis are you ok?'' Niall has gotten up from the table now and is walking over to Louis who has gone chalk white, he looks like he is going to throw up.

''S..sell me....' Just when Harry didn't think those eyes could get any wider... they're actually very alluring big blue eyes, but Harry isn't going to dwell on that. ''A..and these people would... would use me for...for sex?'' the last word is little more than a squeak, and then Harry see's the tears start to fall, Louis hasn't cried in front of them since the first week.

''Okay Louis just calm down'' Liam says sternly

''I'm... I'm going to be raped and then probably murdered and you want me to calm down'' the man is trembling and his sobs are actually quite horrible, they're making Harry wish he hadn't said any of that stuff, he forgets sometimes how niave Louis is, how little he knows about the world around Harry and the rest of them. Not that Harry is into trafficking, he's never actually done that. He knows of people, but they're not anyone he would consider a friend or associate himself with by choice. Selling people is messy, anyway he's not sure he wants Louis to be touched by anyone ....anyone at all actually, least of all grubby old men.  
Louis makes a run for the door, he's never done it before.  
Harry's reactions are quick, they have to be in his line of work, he closes a hand around Louis small wrist as it reaches for the handle.

''No'' Louis looks up a him miserably ''Please let me go... just let me go, i'd be too scared to tell anyone about you anyway, please''

''Louis shut up'' Harry starts pulling the smaller man away from the front door and back into the livingroom area.

''I don't want to be a sex slave, I..I'd rather die and I don't want to die either'' and Harry can barely understand the words through Louis sobbing, but he just about makes them out. He knows he has gone too far, but why should he care? and anyway sometimes situations arise and Harry has to make decisions he'd rather not. He has absolubtely no intention of selling Louis but he won't ever make promises he can't 100% keep. he has no wish to submit his innocent captive to the whims of disgusting old perverts and he would probably do anything in his power to make sure that it wasn't his fate, a quick death would indeed be far less cruel than that torturous existence, but things didn't always go his way.

''Just go to your room Louis and we'll say no more on the matter. I won't make any calls tonight''

''T...Thank you'' Harry feels a bit sick... no one should 'Thank' anyone for not selling them into sexual slavery.

''Yeah whatever Kid, just get upstairs out my sight yeah?''

he turns away and hears Louis light footfalls on the stairs.  
His head crashes down onto the table.  
What the fuck is he going to do with that man, and why are Niall and Liam looking at him like he's just told them Louis is actually a gormet chef.  
''Nobody speak to me'' Harry just can't. he's tired and he doesn't care what they think right now.  
Everything can wait until tomorow

''I'm going to Bed''

 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I got quite a few kudos from chapter one so I decided to carry on with this, please feel free to comment as this story is a little bit of a work in progress for me, although I have many fixed plot points there are a few variables. Also would just like to warn for mentions of drugs, human trafficking (again) and there is plenty of swearing in this chapter too. I need to tag this overall fic for bad language.

  
The next morning Harry awoke to the strong delicious smell of bacon and eggs. So louis had made good on his word then. Harry heaved himself up out of his bed and checked his phone, it was a habit, he nearly always left it on silent through the night, being in his line of work could be very intense and if he wasn't carefull he could go weeks without uninterupted sleep due to some drama or another, besides, worse case scenario someone would call Liam, and Liam being Liam was always on high alert. He would like to say he could rely on Niall however that boy was known to hit the cancel call button even in his sleep (Or he claimed he was asleep at any rate).  
The was a text from Zayn

_**'Meet me at Grimshaws'** _

Real helpful Zayn Harry thought, no time, no date just meet him at Grimshaws. Grimshaws was a local cafe, it was  a shithole if Harry was honest but he often met people there, it was full of characters that worked in the underworld of crime like him and Zayn. It was easier to meet somewhere like that to discuss business than it was somehwere more up market. Plus it meant Harry didn't have to get Louis to iron his suit which was a bonus not only because the last twice it had looked worse than when the man had started but also be cause he didn't really relish giving his captive another rollicking so soon after last night. He wasn't being soft, just a little courteous, I mean after all the guy was downstairs cooking his breakfast. Harry tried hard not to dwell on the fact that, that was probably because now not only did Louis have the fear of being killed at any given moment, but now thanks to Harry he thought there was a real possibility he could end up in the human trafficking circuit. 

_**'Be there 12.00pm today'** _

Harry pressed the send button to Zayn.  
  
When Harry finally stumbled down the stairs he was surprised to see that everyone else was already seated. Even Louis, Harry noticed his short legs and socked feet kicking about aimlessly from the high diner style kitchen stools. His back was turned to Harry and he was looking sideways speaking with Niall... Harry noticed he was actually smiling.... and for some reason it pissed him off. Although he wasn't sure why an earth the poor guy he had kidnapped having a short reprieve in his circumstances whilst talking to Niall of all people, shuld piss him off. but it did. 

''Got something to smile about have we Louis?'' Harry thundered as he took a seat opposite the older man. 

''N..no sorry Sir!'' Louis leaps off his stool and immediately scurries off to plate Harry up his breakfast, it's almost ridiculous. He's obviously always a little nervous around them, especially Harry, but six months in and all of a sudden it's like week one again. Harry knows it's probably about last night but he can't bring himself to actually set Louis aside and asure him he has absolubtely no plans to subject him such cruelty unnecessarily. It's not that Harry is a 'nice' guy or anything, he's killed plenty of people and he's notorious on the drug dealing circuit, he's done other stuff too, some theft ... he's tortured people, never just for fun but still it's torture all the same. No Harry isn't 'nice' but he isn't insane... well not in the medical sense, he doesn't inflict pain or torment on others purely for his own entertainment and he doesn't target innocent people. He sells drugs to people who come looking for his drugs. It's their bodies.... it's a dubious morality but then again to have any morality when you are on the scene that Harry is, is something. 

'' You didn't need to go as far as you did last night Harry'' Niall's  hushed thick Irish accent reaches his ears. Everyone thinks Niall is soft in the industry, Harry knows different. Niall is just as capable as any of them, and his opinions are strong. 

''He's just a little whiney bitch we picked up whilst on a job Niall, I don't see why you are so invested, if it hadn't been for the fact we have a use for him he would probably be dead by now, in fact I'm not even sure we should be keeping him alive''    
Harry tries to keep his voice low, Louis is clattering about on the other side of the room and the television is on loud but Harry isn't interested in a repeat of last night. Louis meltdown didn't exactly 'do' anything for him except for send him to bed with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

''Fuck off Styles, he's no threat to us, even if he did escape, what's he gonna do? we covered up that murder good and proper, he has no evidence and besides do you even think he would get that far? if we didn't pick him up and either shoot him or drag him back here then guys we got in the police would silence his story one way or another, that's if he is stupid enough to go to the police, his best bet is shutting his damn mouth and he knows it.''  
Niall's right and Harry knows it, Harry has people everywhere and Louis is just one small voice. Harry isn't in the habit of taking prisoners so it's not like there are a lot of 'others' that could back up Louis claim. In fact he may even just sound like a raving lunatic... 'kidnapped by the Mafia after they killed his boss' if anything it would make Louis look like a suspect. No Louis wasn't really a threat, so Harry couldn't understand why he couldn't shake the feeling that he was still trouble. 

''Why do you even care?'' was all Harry could think of to say, why did Niall care? and why did it piss him off how much Niall seemed to dote on Louis. What did it matter to Harry? Niall could have Louis as his bit between the sheets and it was none of Harry's fucking business. 

''Because he's a godamn innocent Harry, he's not in the industry and he knew fuck all about his manager, he's not a druggie or a thief or ..or any of the fucking other shit this life entails. He's just a normal guy. He's nice.... the way he speaks about his sisters, I wish my own brother was a guy like that, instead of an idiot that pinches money from his own family and got his own kid brother hooked on crack''

''You're clean now.. so is he'' 

''That's not the point, and he's still always pestering me for cash'' 

Harry would of spoken on that point longer if it wasn't for the fact Louis was walking back over to him with a full plate. 

''Anything further I can get for you Sir''

''Yeah'' Harry grunted, Niall's confrontation having put him in more of a mood ''Actually there is, go upstairs and get your going out clothes on, I'm meeting someone at noon and I might need an exrta pair of hands''

''Wh..what you're taking me out?'' Louis was surprised, obviously, he was never allowed to leave the house.

''You can't stay in here forever''

''What if someone spots me''

''Unlikely where we are going anyone would care if they did recognise you from that shit news story, just tell them you know me and it's none of their bloody business, you're 27 you can disappear if you want''

''B..Buut I don't w..want do I?'' Louis is looking down at the floor, he looks worried

'' No, but they don't know that do they? don't try and be clever, look kid, the place we are going to if you start acting up you're likely to get shot just for making a racket. No one is interested in whether you want to be there or not, but in the highly unlikely event we meet someone crossing the street just stick to that story and no one including them needs to get hurt do they?'' 

''ok'' Louis said softly.... resigned...picking up Niall and Liam's now empty plates and walking over to the dishwasher.   
Harry looked at his watch, he needed to get a move on and get himself properly dressed, a plain white tee and black joggers would not do when it was tipping it down with rain outside. 

''Where are you going?'' Liam was sipping whiskey from a glass, it's 11 am and Liam is drinking again. They seriously need to talk about that at some point. 

''To see Zayn I dunno what he wants, he's being all vague again, probably stoned''

''Dunno why he doesn't just come home'' Liam takes another hard swig

''It's complicated, you know what he is like, he's convinced himself he wasn't part of us anymore''

''But he's still in the bloody industry Harry, just apparently not with us, I dunno why you bother with him if he won't come home''

''I'll talk to him'' Harry already knows how that will end up, but if Liams already drinking at this hour he can't be bothered to even try and reason with him.   
Half an hour later and Louis is waiting for Harry in his hat, coat and a pair of Vans he already owned by the door. He looks miserable and Harry irrationally wishes he would stop with the constant long face whenever he was around. 

''Okay Louis, lets go'' 

Harry reaches for the handle as Louis shuffles behind him. It's going to be a long afternoon.

 

 

The drive to Grimmys cafe is only around twenty minutes

''When we get out the car pull your hood up'' Harry commanded looking over at Louis who was slumped in the passenger chair. They are miles from the part of London that Louis was originally abducted from so Harry thinks it is unlikely in their short walk from the car to the cafe that Louis would be spotted at all let alone by anyone who actually knows him. To be honest anyone who does not know Louis directly can just fuck right off in Harry's opinion. What right have they got to be busy bodying into Louis personal life, for all any onlooker might know, Louis might have 'upped' and left his old life for all sorts of reasons. Plenty of people in the circuit had families and friends they had left behind for various reasons.London was a big place afterall. Harry himself was extremely careful who he allowed to know he was still in touch with his mother and sister.   
Louis nodded but he didn't speak.

''You can talk you know'' Harry tried to be a bit more civil in his tone, this afternoon didn't need to be so terrible for either of them. Louis could have some lunch with them and Harry decided he would excuse him from having to make anything for Liam and Niall when he got back. He didn't think Niall would care at all, and Liam would probably be wankered by then if this morning was anything to go by, he might even be asleep. 

''A..are you taking me somewhere because.. because of what we talked about last night?'' he noticed Louis was clutching the edges of his jacket pocket tightly and his kuckles had gone white. poor sod, Harry had really done a number on him coming out with that human trafficking shit. 

''No'' he answered truthfully ''I'm meeting a friend of mine but I'm not sure what he wants, last time it involved shifting a lot of stuff from one warehouse to another in a hurry and there was definitely not enough manpower so this time I'm taking precautions. 

''So..so you're not going to sell me or kill me...promise me Harry''  
Harry paused, Louis never called him 'Harry' only ever 'Mr Styles' or now Sir, he must hear the others calling him Harry, he likes the way it rolls off Louis tongue in his Doncaster drawl... sounding more like 'Arry' or 'Harreh' he doesn't correct Louis, he knows its probably just a slip of the tongue. He'll let it slide just this once. 

''I promise I am not going to kill you or sell you... at least not today ok? so just... just relax a bit you're making me feel on edge''

''Okay.. sorry Ha..Sir''

Back to Sir then Harry thought to himself as they pulled up in the carpark of Grimmy's place. He decided he much preferred the way Harry rolled off Louis tongue to Sir. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Igot so many more fantastic kudos.... I just kept on writing... warning in this chapter mostly just for continued bad language, there is some world building going on here so please bear with me, and again all comments are welcome and kudos make me fist pump the air so :)

Louis follows as Harry leads him into a large Tea room with a few tables and chairs, there are a couple of elderly women sipping tea in there but otherwise it's quiet, Louis heads towards one of the vacant tables, he assumes that Harry is not planning on meeting with the old ladies so his friend mustn't have arrived yet. 

''Not here'' Harry grunts and nods towards an archway towards the back of the room, Louis follows him again, through the archway there is a sloped carpeted passage and then they arrive at some stairs, it's dark and Louis is getting seriously worried that Harry was lying afterall about his intentions, he hesitates

''Come on, we haven't got all day what are you dithering for?'' Harry looks at him exasperated so Louis does the only thing he thinks he can do now, which is continue to follow Harry whatever the consequences.He is relieved when they walk into what appears to be a small basement Cafe, the first thing Louis notices is that the air is thick with smoke, smoking is banned in public places, No one is this room seems to care. The guy behind the counter isn't even batting an eyelid, in fact Louis notices in awe that he too has a cigarette burning away in an ashtray next to him. 

''Harry!'' the guy behind the counter seems genuinely pleased to see 'Styles' he has a wide goofy lopsided grin, for what it is worth he looks harmless.

''Grimmy'' Harry seems to equal the other guys enthusiasm. 

''What can I get ya? got a nice meat pie on the go?''  
Louis notices that Harry winces ever so slightly... could it be possible that this 'Grimmy' guy is as useless as himself at cooking? surely not. Why run a cafe? if that really is what you can call this place.

''I'll have a club sandwich...make that two.. and some chips''

''Drinks?'' 

''Yeah, two pints of ale''  
Louis wonders if Harry is ordering for his friend and dumbly thinks he might ask Harry for some tap water so that he doesn't dry up and pass out from the thick smog in the room. 

Harry chooses a table in the corner of the room and Louis is surprised when he places one of the sandwiches and beers in front of him. 

''A..a.are these for me?''

''No, the Devil, who else? '' Harry shakes his head ''You do drink right?''  
Louis nodds, in fact he can't wait to allow a small amout of alcohol to numb his fear a little, he hasn't been offered a single cigarette or alcoholic beverage the entire time he's been held captive.... well actually that's not strictly true, Niall had smuggled him a beer or two but he was still sure that the strong ale would hit him harder than the small bottles of larger Niall had gotten for him. 

''Thanks'' he gives Harry the smallest of smiles, he really doesn't want to seem ungrateful, not when Harry is being civil at least. He would say generous but then he never asked for Harry to render him in a situation so helpless he couldn't feed and clothe himself. 

''Who's this?'' Louis looks up when he hears an unfamiliar voice, there is a man standing over him, he is tall with tan skin and dark eyes, he is actually a very strikingly attractive man. His hair is jet black and his cheekbones high.

''Louis'' Harry answered absent mindedly as Zayn slides in the seat beside him. 

''And who is Louis'' The black haired man reached for a chip before Harry smacks his hand 

''Oi''

''Get your fucking own''

''Did Louis get his own?''

''No'' The new guy pouts at Harry 

''Then why do I have to pay for mine''

''Because''

''Beacause what Harry? 

''Because Louis has no money''

''Why the fuck you brought some lazy layabout, where the fuck you get him from?''

Louis isn't sure he likes everybody talking about him as though he isn't here.

''Actually I'm not a lazy layabout thank you very much, I had a job that was going to pay me quite well'' Louis can't help but snipe at this new man whose name he doesn't even know yet. He seems rude. 

''He works for me now Zayn, it's complicated, he's at the house with us'' 

''What you replace me with a hedgehog in a raincoat'' he looks openly disgusted in Louis direction and much to Louis dismay Harry tips his head back and laughs. 

''Look pal,'' Louis can't help but lose himself a little ''This raincoat was brought for me by your friend, it's not my choice. Personally I'd of liked a nice sports Jacket but apparently Sir doesn't agree''  
Harry stopped laughing and shot Louis a warning glare, he immediately fell silent and started to fiddle with his sandwich. 

''Sir?'' Zayn was giving Harry a funny questioning look now

''He's not replaced you Zayn, I aquired him in the sense that one might aquire a handbag, I found him... '' and he lowers his voice '' at the scene of a crime if you know what I mean''

''You kidnapped him?'' Zayns eyes are now opened wide. ''Is he like...like a human slave?''  
Louis continues to fiddle with his sandwich

''He helps us with the chores Zayn, don't let your imagination run wild'' Harry looks uncomfortable, Louis isn't exactly sure what is happening anymore, these two men seem to have a language of their own.  
Zayn stares at Harry for a moment before breaking away and shrugging, he pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and offers one immediately to Harry. 

''Hedgehog?'' he asks then moving the pack round to face Louis, Louis turns and looks at Harry, he wants to make sure that having a cigarette isn't going to send 'Styles' into one of his tantrums. Harry just nodds so Louis happily takes one, not smoking has been driving him insane.

''So what did you call me for?'' Harry finally asks pushing the plastic basket of half eaten fries in Zayns direction afterall.  
Zayn reaches for a handfull of what Louis is now sure are luke warm fries. 

''Galleo's got some boys that are after a few tons, if you know what I mean?''

''Oh so you're involved with Galleo now?'' Harry looks pissed off, Louis is completely lost. Galleo? tons? tons of what??

''Oh shut up Styles, I ain't got time for any of your shit about Galleo, he's in the industry and he pays well, why you gotta start this shit every time''  
Harry sighs

''I'll think about it, but Galleo is dangerous Zayn, don't get involved with him'' he pauses ''Liam says come home''  
Zayn draws a quick breath

''Tell fucking Liam he can speak to me himself''

''Come round then'' Harry seems less of the demonic creature Louis uusually attibutes to the mob boss and suddenly more of a human being talking to a genuine friend. ''Niall misses you too mate, we all do''  
Zayn winks 

''I bet you do Harry''  
and Louis thinks he actually blushed, Harry Styles actually blushed. 

''Shut up Zayn'' Harry stands ''C'mon Louis we are done here''  
Louis stands still not at sure exactlly what the hell he had just paid witness to. 

 

Harry doesn't say much to Louis the rest of the way back , he kind of wishes he had never took the man but then again he needed to leave the house some day. He can't stay locked up in their house forever, at some point Harry needs to decide what he will do with him, but in the meantime he can't keep Louis locked up in a house, it's not so much that it is inhumane (although there is an element of that which Harry does not care to admit) it is more the fact that studies have shown if 'cooped' up too long, one can lose their mind, and lets face it, Louis is no good to anyone if he loses he mind.  
Harry pulls up outside their front yard and slams his door shut, he's tired and frustrated and he has no time for anything right now, he doesn't bother to beckon Louis to follow him, if the man has an ounce of intelligence he will just do it. he does.  
Harry slams the front door harder than he slammed the car door, luckily Louis had just inched in beside him before it crashed into it's frame. 

''What did that asshole have to say for himself'' Liam is slurring his words

''Go to bed Louis'' Harry says ignoring his friend for a moment ''You are excused from all chores for the rest of the day just do yourself a favor and get the fuck out of my sight''  
Louis looks at him wide eyed as usual

'' Yes Sir... I'm sorry if..if I did something wrong''  
Louis did nothing wrong Harry just needs him out of the way, especially with him in this mood.  
Louis didn't need telling twice, he was up the stairs before Harry had chance to pour himself a whickey on the rocks. 

''Where's mine?'' Liam swaggers forward

''I think you've had enough'' Harry argues, but he steps aside, it's up to Liam what he does, he always functions, even if he's crashed out on the sofa if his phone goes, if he's needed, Liams on it. Harry can't fault him for that.  
Liam pours himself another glass, and he pours a generous one for Niall too.

''What did Zayn want?'' Liam repeats himself

''Is Louis ok?'' Niall interupts  
and Harry isn't sure who he should answer first but niall's is the easiest and least complicated at this moment in time. 

''Louis is fine, I just thought it would be best him kept out of the way for as many conversations that he doesn't need to be present for'' 

''So why take him with you this afternoon?'' Harry doesn't appreciate Niall's questioning tone, but Niall is as loyal as they come so Harry doesn't want to argue with him. 

''Would you rather him a prisoner in this house for the forseeable future?''  
Niall shook his head but he didn't seem satusfied. 

''So Zayn?'' Liam presses again

''He's involved with Galleo'' Harry says before taking a generous swig of his own whiskey, he says he needs a few 'tons'''  
Liam slams his whiskey glass down on the table ''Christ! so he's involved with Galleo now? he'll end up dead Harry, fucking dead godamnit''

''And you don't think I know that?'' Harry hissed '' We need to do the Job, it's a couple of ton and good money, besides it'll make Zayn look capable, keep him alive a bit longer''

''Jesus'' Liam mutters 

''Is he coming home?'' Niall asks Harry ignoring Liams outburst

''I don't think so'' Harry bows his head '' I asked him if he'd at least visit, I think he might''  
Niall pats Harry on the back

''It's all we can hope for Haz, we'll do this for Zayn, right Liam?'' Liam doesn't look up from where he is bowed over his whiskey but he doesn't object either so Harry takes it as yes. 

''We'll do this or Zayn'' Harry agrees ''Then God so help us'' he adds before dowing the last of his glass in one go.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Just a warning for references towards rape... THERE IS NO RAPE in this chapter but I just want to be on the safe side with my warnings, I would hate for anyone to accidently trigger someone.  
On another note as I said I don't want to tag for everything or even all character pairings (although this is DEFINITELY Larry Endgame as tagged) because I want to take you on a journey with this one and would like people to see the plot develop and unfold without me making in plainly obvious with tags every step of the way. I will do full tagging when the fic is finished ( which could be a while) but for now I would still like there to be at least the smallest element of the 'unknown' However if anyone needs to know anything specifically they can always message me and I will answer if I can and I will continue to issue warnings at the beginning of chapters. All of your comments are valid and welcome and thank you for all the lovely kudos so far. Sorry for gramatical and spelling errors in advance.

 

Louis is rubbing his eyes again when Niall walks into his room, hours after Harry basically told him to piss off for no reason, still at least he got out of doing the chores, he's fed up of crying like a baby, he's fed up of his life full stop.

''You okay?'' Niall asks him offering a bottle of Bud.  
Louis takes it gratefully, he's about to insist that he is fine, but who is he kidding? he is far from fine and besides Niall has caught him sniffling red handed. 

''No, not really, no, I'm tired and I'm fed up and I just want to go home to me sisters and me mates if I'm honest, but whats the point in sharing that with you? you're not going to let me go are you? you're not going to go against Harry.... or should I say Sir'' Louis rubs away one last stray tear dejectedly ''He's not going to let me go lets face it, this is my life now until he decides he has no 'use' for me, and then... I don't even want to think about it to be honest''  
Niall actually looks upset

''I'm sorry this happened to you Louis, I really am'' he runs his hand through Louis mussed up hair, and in a weird way Louis is actually glad of the comfort, he's probably losing it, he's read about people that actually start to like their abductors, he never understood it before, but Nialls almost become like a friend, the lesser evil out the three men keeping him captive, Liams not as bad as Harry but he's still a dick and he has moodswings.  
He leans into the touch and Niall brings him in for a hug, Louis cries hard against the Irish mans broad chest. it feels good to finally share his misery with someone and oddly enough he doesn't feel threatened. Niall has never made him feel threatened. not once.

'' I know you're scared Louis and I can't imagine what it would be like if say for instance one of Harry's enemies got hold of me and took me from my home, kept me as a slave, I'd be terrified, really I would but believe me when I say it could be worse, some of the other guys in this indstry are pure evil. Harry isn't doing anything to you is he?''  
Louis shook his head

''Apart from being a complete asshole and making me call him Sir, then no.''

''Well I agree the Sir thing is absurd but it's hardly akin to being tortured is it?''  
Louis shook his head

''Well then'' Niall smiles at him, Louis doesn't smile back, he's not feeling it. 

''Well then what?'' he looks down and picks at the bedsheet next to his thigh

''Well then, it's not so terrible it's not unbearable and if you can bear it then there is hope.''  
Louis doesn't feel hopeful but he doesn't want Niall to give up on him either.

''I guess'' he shrugs still plying with the bedsheet between his thumb and forefinger. 

''What the fuck is going on in here?'' Louis heart sinks, can he never have even just a minute that Harry doesn't spoil? 

''Me and Louis are talking Harry, you got a problem?'' Niall holds his own, Louis is impressed, but then again Niall is Harry's friend not his prisoner so he should't be afraid of him.  
Harry looked like he had a big problem with them talking and Louis becomes afraid, afraid that Harry will take away the only person keeping him going. If he loses Niall he will be completely alone, if Harry stops Niall from bothering with him... worse convinces Niall to treat him as Harry and Liam do, like dirt. Louis can't cope, he has no one else, he is alone without Niall..... and even with Niall to some degree, but without Niall it would begin to become unbearable, He untangles himself from the blond man's arms hurriedly. Niall has a large wet patch where Louis face had been buried.

''Been crying like a mamma's boy have we? bet you're always snivelling to your mamma back home, pathetic'' Harry snorts eyeing Nialls top and looking at Louis with disdain.  
''My mother is dead Harry'' Louis deadpans him.

''What?'' Niall's voice rises an octave above normal

''Oh'' Harry doesn't say much for a moment, giving Louis chance to forget himself

''Right now I should be at home with my sisters, being the shoulder that they can cry on, but what do you care Ha... Sir?'' Louis is getting angry thinking about his poor family who have suffered more than anyone ever should already, and now this? they probably think Louis is gone too, or worse he abandoned them. Harry is a dickhead. he hates him. 

''Oh gosh Louis, i'm so sorry'' Niall's voice is still oddly high pitched

''Louis, I didn't know'' Harry says, and if Louis didn't know better he'd say he sounded a little apologetic. 

''Why would you know? you don't know me, I'm just the poor sod you abducted and turned into your slave''

''Now hold on a minute, watch your tongue, I'm sorry that you've had it tough kid but don't think I'm going to go soft on you for it, I'll let you have that outburst but I'll give you a beating you won't forget if you keep back chatting me.''  
Louis falls silent, this situation is hopeless, Niall is nuts. he sits on his bed with his back pressed against the headboard and his arms folded in on himself for comfort. He looks down at his socked feet and waits for the other two men to get bored with the silence and leave. He cries again, and he hates himself even more for it. 

Harry lays into Niall the moment they are out of earshot, how dare Niall think he can just 'hone' in on Louis, Harry is top dog here, if anyone should be enjoying extra delights from their captive it should be Harry! and he is so not sure where these thoughs are coming from, it isn't his business, but he's pissed off whether he has a right to be or not, he took Louis not Niall.

''What the hell do you think you are doing with Louis Niall?''

''I'm not doing anything with him, he was upset and I was nice to him that's all Harry, but even if I was doing something with Louis, what's it to you? since when have you been interested in who I sleep with?'' 

''Louis is mine'' Harry growls ''I took him, he's my captive and I decide what happens to him''

''Jesus Harry! listen to yourself, Louis is a human being for gods sake!''

''He belongs to me now, I decide whether he lives, whether he dies, what he eats, what he wears and who he fucks''

''I can't believe I am hearing this'' Niall is flabbergasted '' You can't decide who he sleeps with, the likelhood is he wouldn't want to sleep with anyone here or anyone in the damn industry for heavens sake, I doubt he is even gay, I haven't asked, it's not really the sort of thing you bring up when you are trying to comfort someone''

''Who cares if he wants to'' Harry's fists are clenched, he's so mad at Niall right now, how dare Niall try and take Louis off him, acting like 'such a nice guy' it's clear to Harry exactly what his game is, get sex off Louis by acting like he is some kind of saviour. 

''What exactly do you mean 'who cares if he wants to?' '' Niall rounds on Harry more vicious than Harry has ever seen him. 

'' What the hell are you two arguing about?'' Liam walks into the kitchen, glass in hand. 

''Harry wants to fuck Louis'' Niall fumes

''So fuck him if he's up for it but I have to be honest Harry unless he has some really weird kinks I think you might struggle with that one'' Liam shakes his head and produces a packet of painkillers from the cupboard ''I don't see what the carry on is about''

''Against his will'' Niall fumes savagely 

''Oh..'' Liam chuggs down what looks like more than two white pills with a gulp of water ''Not my scene Harry, bit much after we kidnapped him and all''

''I..I didn't say that I was going to do anything'' Harry huffs ''Niall is blowing everything out of proportion, I caught him coming on to Louis and I just reminded him that Louis is mine, thats all, and if anyone should be enjoying the captive it's me'' 

''Seems a bit bonkers to me Harry, but for what it's worth I don't want him if that helps, I'm good''

''I wasn't even coming onto him, he was just upset and I was showing some basic humanity, something Harry is short of these days'' Niall looks exasperated now. 

''It might make things difficult around here if you start trying to sleep with Louis against his will Harry'' Liam concludes more seriously now ''I'm not interested in listening to him screaming day and night, it was bad enough how upset he was when we first took him, even his miserable face now is hard to bear at times, you might want to think about it first, of course I can't stop you but I feel sorry for the guy as it is''

''It's Horrible! Liam its bloody horrible! I'm not putting up with it, I'll leave like Zayn'' Niall looks like he might punch Harry.

''I'm not saying I'm going to do anything to him, I was just saying I will do as I please because I own Louis, and I don't take kindly to threats Niall, if you ever want to leave you know where the door is, you knew when you joined me that this wasn't La La land''

''I don't even know who you are anymore Harry, that poor man, I'm going out''

''It's 2am'' Liam points out

''I don't care, I'm going to The Nightshade, theres a lock in, Ed will get me in round the back.''  
Niall bangs the door shut behind him and Harry really wishes they had never had such a terrible row, he doesn't really want Niall to go, it's bad enough with Zayn gone, but without Niall too. He doesn't understand why he acts like such a pig where Louis is concerned, it's like he just turns into a monster. 

''Right...'' Liam looks at Harry rather intently ''You fancy Louis?''

''I'd fuck him... he's small, cute... why not?'' Harry never really admitted that to himself let alone out loud, but in honesty he doesn't know why it should bother him, he's a sexual being, openly gay and Louis is nice looking. 

''You know you can't don't you, he's never going to WANT to have sex with you Harry, you abducted him, you keep him as a slave, if he has sex with you it'll be because you force him. Do you really want to force someone Harry? maybe even some poor guy who isn't even gay? seriously think about what you are saying, you've really pissed Niall off, you know how he gets, he likes Louis..... I quite like Louis'' he adds the last part quietly as though he isn't sure of his Harry's reaction. 

''You're all going soft'' Harry scoffs ''I suppose if I decide he has to go I'll just have to finish him myself'' 

''Just think before you speak Harry... and definitely before you act''  
Liam disappears back up the stairs  
Harry just turns away, why is everyone getting at him all of a sudden, Louis is becoming a thorn in his side, his own best friends are turning against him. What the fuck is he going to do with the little twerp. He really would like to push that small curvy body into his mattress, god .... now he's allowing himself to actually think these thoughts freely he imagines Louis in cuffs writing beneath him moaning, begging his captor for a different kind of release...

''H..Harry?'' that small voice.. shit. it's Louis, The small man is standing in the doorway his blue eyes staring at Harry's crotch. Harry is rock hard. 

''What do you want?'' Harry says a little more harshly than nececary as Louis quickly averts his gaze

''I just wanted some water... I'm sorry that's all I want Sir''  
God this man is killing him. Check pajama bottoms, bare feet and a plain tight white pajama top exposing the mans soft tan arms complete with inks which Harry finds ridiculously sexy. Fuck!

''Take it then'' Harry snaps, watching Louis naked feet scurry over to the sink.  
Harry leaves the room for both their sakes.  
He just hopes Niall locked the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This is only a shortish chapter to keep things going but the next one will be longer, and we get some more of just Harry and Louis one on one (which I know most have probably bee waiting for) I just wanted to build up the other characters a little, particularly Niall and the relationship growing between him and Louis. I don't want 2 Dimensional majot characters if I can help it. So sorry for so much Louis & Niall but I'm trying to convey the trust growing there.... I hope that it's working.

 

Louis is sitting on the sofa nursing a glass of whiskey when Niall wobbles through the door, Louis jumps immediately, he isn't sure why as he knows it can't be Liam or Harry as they are upstairs, but he knows he shouldn't be drinking their whiskey (he did top the bottle up with a little water so hopefully no one will notice) but now he's been caught red handed.... but it's only Niall, and Louis doesn't think Niall will tell. 

''Louish'' Niall slurrs as he walks through the door ''Louish are you ok?''  
Louis almost finds Niall being drunk quite hillarious

''Niall I'm fine, how about you though mate? you're looking a bit worse for wear, do you need a hand up the stairs?''

''No.. Im fine Louish, more wowied bout yaw'' Louis has to concentrate hard to try and figure out what the hell the Irish man is saying in his drunken state. 

''Worried about me?'' Louis wonders if this is beause of their conversation from earlier, he takes a swig of his whiskey, Niall is either too drunk to notice or he simply doesn't care, it could be both. ''Niall, there is no point in worrying about me, even if you let me go I'm guessing Harry would just drag me back here right? or worse kill me, so what can you do? you're just a pawn in this industry like me, anyway'' he shrugs because he's been thinking about his situation long and hard ( who wouldn't) '' even if I was to walk out that door here and now, if you were to turn a blind eye, where would I go? I have no money, no job, I'm miles away from home and even if I COULD somehow get home, Harry would know exactly where to look for me and I'm not willing to drag my family and friends into this shit, not my sisters Niall, they're too dear to me. So where the hell would I go? the police? can they really protect me? I have doubts''

''The poleesh won't protesh you'' Niall Slurrs dejectedly '' Hawie has people in poleesh, sowie Louish''   
Louis had begun to guess as much, he kind of gathered Harry had people in a lot of places.  
''It could be worse though Niall, you said so yourself, I'm not hurt am I?''  
Niall looks up with him, tears in his eyes

''You're too nish Louish, stop being so nish, Hawie is an idiot, I'm leavin Hawie''  
Louis blood freezes cold

''Leaving?''

''Not gonna watsch Hawie hursh you''

''hurt me?, Harry's going to hurt me?''  
Niall shruggs and sways, Louis moves to catch him, he pulls him over and props him up on the sofa.

''Niall what do you mean Harry is going to hurt me? why are you leaving? Niall if you leave I'll have no one, I'll be here alone with Harry and Liam, Niall please don't leave me.''  
Louis catches a sob in his own throat in panic, he can't be alone with Harry and Liam, he can't be alone with Harry!

''Can't watsch that Louish, I'm sowie''

''Niall watch what?? please Niall!'' but Niall is lying curled on his side on the couch now, his eyelids drooping 

''Lie witch me wittle Louish'' Louis isn't sure how he feels about being referred to as 'Little Louis' especially not when he's older than all of them, but the idea of returning to his lonely cold room next to Harry makes him shiver, so he curls up on the sofa next to Niall. He knows it's weird, but he needs some kind of comfort, any kind of comfort. He's not sexually attracted to the blond, I mean he's nice looking but that's not what this is about for Louis, he just needs someone to hold him and tell him it'll all be okay, even if it won't.

Louis isn't sure if it's the sunlight streaming through the curtains that rouses him or Harry's bellowing. 

''Get the fuck up you little shit''   
Louis opens his eyes in panic

''Harry?'' he hears Niall groan beside him, he guesses considering how the man could barely walk the night beofore he probably feels like shit. 

''Have you been at our Whiskey?'' Harry asks ... no shouts... accusingly, he's up in Louis face now and both men are sitting up on the sofa. 

''For fucks sake Harry! it's mine alright?'' Niall grimaces at Harry's raised voice '' Now will you shut the fuck up please?'' his Irish accen is thicker than ever '' I had a few jars last night and I can't be doing with yoor bloody bellyaching''

''And I suppose Louis just fell onto the sofa?'' Harry fumes, in honesty no one told Louis he wasn't allowed to sleep on the sofa, that was never a rule. 

''I didn't realise I had to ask permission to sleep on the sofa'' he quips before he can stop himself. 

''Right that's it! you've back chatted me for the last time'' and Harry starts pulling at Louis by the elbow.

''Let me go, Harry you're hurting me'' Louis shrieks at the mans iron grip with his nasty gorilla hands. ''Let me go, I'm sorry! Sir !please'' 

''Gods Sake Harry! let him go, I asked him to stay with me okay? it's my fault, he was probably too scared to disobey me''

''Why the hell would you ask Louis to sleep on the sofa with you Niall?'' Harry demands not letting go of Louis arm, though he does loosen his grip slightly. 

''How the fuck should I know! I was drunk and it seemed like a good idea, probably worried I would choke on my own vomit'' 

''Anyone getting breakfast round here? or are we all just going to stand around and argue? because I'm starving''   
Liam appears in the doorway, considering the amount of alcohol consumed they day before, he seems well rested.  
Louis looks up at Harry, his eyes stinging with tears, this man is vile. If Niall leaves Louis alone with him he'll never survive. 

''Fine'' Harry lets go of Louis elbow and shoves him slightly ''Get breakfast, and then you're coming out with me'' 

''Again?'' Niall questions

''Why? you want him here with you Niall?'' Harry is looking at Niall with an expression louis can't really determine, why an earth does Harry hate him being around Niall? the man's a lunatic. Louis doesn't want to go out anywhere with him today, but he knows better than to argue, instead he relishes in the fact Harry has released his arm and goes to make them breakfast.

''No, as it happens Harry I'm out myself today, I'm seeing someone about accomodation as it happens'' 

''Niall you can't leave mate'' Louis agrees wholeheartely with Liam

''I can't stay, Harry's lost it'' 

''Can we at least talk about this? all together tonight? please? no arguments, just the three of us.'' Louis is actually fine with that, he's had just about enough right now. He normally hates the shitty four walls they usually contain him in, but today he would actually welcome the solitude, there is far to much crazy going on right now, even for them, which speaks volumes.   
Niall looks at Liam

''We can talk, but I'm still probably gonna leave''

 

Louis wants to get on his knees and beg. He doesn't. he knows better.


	6. Chapter 6

Okayy.... Warnings... Non consensual Voyerism ( It's not that bas I don't think in context but warning just in case) This chapter contains Zarry, it isn't very graphic, but it's definitely apparent, mentions of rape/gang rape... and some minor violence, but it's violence so be warned. Think that covers it. Thanks to you all for your continued support, all comments and thoughts are welcome.

 

''Where are we going?'' Louis asks Harry as soon as they get in the car, the weather is somewhat improved from the day before so both of them are just in T-Shirts and Jeans, Harry's are black and tight fitting whereas Louis are blue and cropped a little showing his tiny ankles. Harry tried hard not to think about Louis slim ankles and how he would like to see them clasped in cuffs.

''To see the same guy as yesterday'' Harry answers gruffly, he was still pissed about finding Louis curled up next to Niall on the sofa but the moment had passed and he was having to let it slide. 

''Zayn?'' Louis queried

''Yes Zayn.'' 

''Why are we meeting him again? is it because of that guy that wants a few tons?''  
Harry knows Louis has very little idea of what he is talking about and is just repeating things he remembers from yesterdays conversation. Its kind of endearing which pisses Harry off even more. 

''Shut up Louis, you don't know jack shit so just stop asking questions okay?''

''Okay sorry Sir''  
Harry grits his teeth, he really wishes he had never started with the whole Sir thing, it's starting to grate, it might be ok in the bedroom, but elsewhere it's just becoming a little annoying if he is honest. 

''Look just call me Harry today, okay?''

''But you said..''

''I know what I said, but in front of Zayn just call me Harry'' Zayn already has a mashed up view of what Harry is keeping Louis for, he doesn't need Louis to add to it by continually calling him Sir. Especially when it's ridiculous anyway.

''Sheesh'' Louis gives a small sigh ''Okay I'll call you Harry then, if you absolubtely insist'' and Harry knows that last part is sarcasm because obviously Louis doesn't enjoy calling him Sir one bit, why would he? he's a grown man, a man older than Harry who has been abducted and forced to call some stranger 'Sir'.

The Journey to the address Zayn has given Harry is a short one, they are outside a block of what Harry assumes are flats in about fifteen minutes. The place looks run down, it's nowhere near as nice as the house, Harry wishes again for the hundreth time that Zayn would ust come home.  
He rings the buzzer and waits for Zayns familiar drawl. 

''Blue Indigo'' It's code, Zayn is making sure the person wanting to enter is someone he knows, even though he is expecting Harry, Harry doesn't blame him, especially if he's now mixed up with the likes of Galleo. 

''Green Frog'' Harry responds, he realises this must sound stupid to Louis who is just looking incredibly confused.  
Harry is relieved when the there is a beeping and he is able to push the large fire door to the building open.  
The interior is not much better than the outside, there are what look like piss and puke stains on the stone steps, there doesn't appear to be a lift, but then again Harry isn't sure he'd risk it even if there was, the very thought of getting stuck in a lift in this building makes him want to rip off his skin and wash it throughly just from the idea.  
He and Louis ( who is oddly quiet) climb two flights of stairs until Harry comes to a door marked 10, it's graffitied on, no doubt Zayn has done is himself. Harry doubts very much that anyone in this building will care and if there is a service department for the up keep of the property they are doing an appaling Job anyway.  
Zayn opens the door before Harry can knock, and Harry notices a spyhole as he and Louis walk in.  
It's not an apartment, not really, it's more of a bedsit, everything appears to be in one room. 

''Do you even have a toilet?'' Harry exclaims looking around the quarters in distaste.  
''In there'' Zayn gestures his head (whilst lighting a cigarette) towards what Harry thought was a cupboard  
''There's a small shower too, have to pay extra for an en suite''  
''Good God'' Harry mutters, he can't understand why anyone would pay a penny to live here in the first place.  
''It's not much I know'' Zayn says quietly ''But it'll have to do, if a couple of Jobs I have lined up work out then I'll be able to put a deposit down on somewhere better, do you have an answer on Galleo's stock?''

''Yeah, we'll do it, but that's it, one job, I don't wanna get involved in Galleo's shit, and I advise that you don't either, but I can't stop you''  
Zayn is on Harry then, cupping his face and pulling at his curls, kissing him harshly. It's raw and beautiful but it's purely sexual. 

''Zayn'' Harry pauses pushing the other man aside slightly 

''You not into it? you got yourself like a regular thing going on with someone?'' Zayn basically means does Harry have a boyfriend. 

''No, it's just what about Louis?'' 

''The hedgehog can join in if you want him to?'' Zayns eyes sparkle wildly

''I hope you're bloody joking'' Louis high pitched voice is hoarse all of a sudden ''No thank you'' 

'' You heard him, He's not into it Zayn'' Harry says simply, Zayn shrugs

''Thought he was some kind of slave'' Harry thinks Zayn is joking, it's the slight quiver of his upper lip that usually gives him away. ''I've got some cuffs, you can take one end an I'll take the other'' he winks and Harry knows he is taking the piss now, not that he would be opposed to that if Louis had been up for it, Zayns pretty much up for anything, but Harry doesn't think Zayn is really suggesting gang rape here. You can never be certain, he is a wild card, but Harry thinks he knows him well enough. 

'' Stay away from me'' Harry turns, there is pure terror in Louis eyes. he has his back pressed against the door, Harry thinks the idiot might actually make a run for it, then he remembers Zayn locking it behind them and taking the key. 

'' just cuff him to the radiator and tell him to shut the hell up'' Zayn is referring to keeping Louis out of their way during their rendez vous, but Louis obviously still thinks they are talking about something else, because when Harry moves towards him with a pair of Zayns cuffs he starts screaming. 

''No, please, don't! Harry don't!''  
Harry feels something at the sight of louis squirming and panicking teary eyed, it makes him uneasy so he smacks Louis hard round the face. 

''shut up you twat, get on the floor by the radiator or i'll gag you''  
Louis is gasping and shaking his head now

''no please Harry, please'' he sobs as Harry cuffs him so he can't move

Once Harry is finished, he moves away from the small sobbing man and allows Zayn to push him down on the bed.  
''I must say, he's off putting'' Zayn nodds his head towards Louis who is slowly calming down a little now that it doesn't look like the two me are going to force him after all. his breathing is still fairly ragged though and his head is hunched, he turns away to look down at the floor as soon as Harry starts taking off his clothes.  
Zayn follows suit throwing his shirt to the ground grinning at his naked friend who is lying lenghtways on the bed, emerald eyes staring up at him through thick curly hair, Harry is a wet dream. 

 

Louis keeps his head down, he can't believe he is sitting here cuffed to a radiator while these two guys bump uglies, still, at least Harry didn't actually make him join in, the thought of being 'shared' by these two men 'sexually' makes him want to vomit, sure, there is nothing horrible about the way they look, in fact both men are extrememly good looking, even Harry (though Louis loahes to admit it) but Louis is not a toy, he is a human being, he should always have a say in who he sleeps with and when. He certainly doesn't want to have sex with his abductor and his grimy friend.  
He tries to block out the moans that are escaping the two men, Louis hasn't had sex in a long time, he's been too afraid to even get himself off, and to be honest not all that aroused given his circumstances, but these pleasured moans are making him stand to attention against his will. He just prays neither man notices and takes it as an invitation. Louis can't cope with rape on top of everything else.  
a loose tear drips down his face as he remembers what Niall said about Harry hurting him, Harry already hit him for the first time, what else is he willing to do?  
Louis is as scared again now as he was that first week or so. He needs to speak to Niall, find out what he meant, Louis knows no one will help him on Harrys patch, but if he can get out of London, maybe.... but then Harry might target his sisters and Louis wouldn't even be around to try and stop him, and Harry knows the most disgusting people according to his coversation regarding human trafficking, no, there is no way Louis can risk Harry trying to take vengeance via his familiy, he's stuck, really stuck, just having to put up with whatever Harry doles out. Even ending his life is not an option ( not that it's got anywhere near that bad yet) because he can't protect his loved ones if he is dead, and he doesn't trust Harry not to take out vengeance on him just because he is dead. Harry seems quite malicious and very petty, so best Louis stay alive as long as he can for his families sake.  
It's about half an hour before both men reach their climax, by now Louis own erection has gone soft due to his turmoil of thoughts and fears. He zones out to their conversation, they seem to be finalising some plans for this Galleo bloke and his tons of whatever, louis doesn't actually care, the less he knows the better. 

'' Come Saturday then Zayn? Harry is putting on his jacket and reaching for his shoes

''And Liam?''

''Liam can say what he wants to say then can't he? and that's that''

''Fine, but any bullshit and I'm leaving immediately, got it?''

''Loud and clear'' Harry answers while walking over to Louis, he pulls out the key to the hand cuffs and releases the mans dainty wrists. 

''You okay?''  
No. Louis is not okay, on top of being kidnapped and treated like a slave, he has just been threatened with gang rape and forced to witness two grown men fucking in front of his face. He's been better. 

''Wonderfull'' is all he mutters to Harry as he hauls himself to his feet. His cheek aching where that bastard hit him. 

 

The drive back is awkward, Harry feels the smallest bit guilty about Louis face, he shouldn't of hit him, Louis was only trying to defend his own dignity. Not only that but now Niall is going to give him shit, and they are supposed to be talking things out tonight. 

''I'll get you some ice for your eye whe we get in'' Harry thinks its the least he can do, and it might score brownie points with the other guys, 

'' you're too kind'' Louis mumbles bitterly at him, normally Harry would be annoyed at louis tonr but after the ordeal he has put the man through including this afternoon's antics, he doesn't feel like taking it further on this occasion, the man already has a bruised up face from Harry's temper. 

When they enter the house and Niall spots Louis face, Harry already knows he is in for an argument this evening. 

''Go to bed Louis and I'll bring up that ice'' 

He says it before Niall can even get a word in. Harry is definitely in the dog house now.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Warnings for - mentions of rape/non con and the tiniest non consensual touching but it's really nothing. I don't think many of you will care or squick but just in case you do.

 

Niall slams the pizza boxes down in front of them. This is what they are having for dinner, Louis had been excused from his chores yet again courtesy of Harry (who thought despite Louis bruised face he was actually being pretty generous recently.)

''What the hell happened to Louis face?'' Niall questioned immediately, he'd spent the last half an hour while Liam and Harry were waiting for the pizza upstairs fussing over Louis damned face. Harry didn't like it one bit but he was on thin ice with Niall as it was without starting a fresh argument, besides Liam was probably gonna side with Niall sooner or later and then Harry would be forced to back down or have no friends. He didn't want to be in that situation because if he was angry he wasn't sure he'd choose his friends, and that wasn't good for any of them especially not Louis. 

''Little shit was overeacting'' Harry is amazed Louis hasn't told Niall what happened, then again if he has, would Niall say? 

''Overeacting to what? where did you even take him?'' It was Liam that spoke this time, he sounded disgruntled, despite his confession that he himself had grown to quite like the Doncaster man Harry asumed that the fact that he was disgruntled probably had more to do with the fact he was sick of all the arguing, first Zayn and now this.

''I went to see Zayn again, he's living in shit, told him we'll do Galleo's Job but only ths once''

''You went to see Zayn?'' Liam narrows his eyes at Harry, Harry is getting sick of this

''Yeah, you wanna see him don't you? he's coming round on Saturday, don't kick off whatever you do''

''I wonder what made him change his mind about visiting'' Liams tone is accusatory

''I just...I'' 

''You fucked him didn't you?'' it's a statement more than it is a question and Harry is quite irritated by it, what's it to Liam who Harry bumps bones with. 

''Excuse me Liam''

''What? this is bloddy typical of you! that idiot walks out on us and you're still jumping into bed with him''

''What the hell is it to you Liam, what is your problem with me and Zayn, huh?''

''Well what's yours with me and Louis'' Niall chimes in, very unhelpfully in Harry's opinion. 

''I wan't to Nail him and I'm sick of you bloody cock blocking me, that's my problem with you and Louis, Niall, now what the blazers has that got to do with Liam and Zayn?''  
Niall widens his eyes and whistles upwards

''You're a prat Harry'' is all Niall responds with, why is Niall being so useless, why is he calling Harry a prat? this is just ridiculous, his friends are all mad as a box of frogs, he, Harry, is the only one making any sense. 

''I couldn't give a fuck about you and Zayn'' Liam folds his arms defensively ''I'm just saying''

''Well don't!'' Harry growls ''Why do people always have to stick their oar in round here.  
There's a pause and nobody speaks for a moment, then Niall plows on, and Harry wishes to the gods that he hadn't. 

''You still haven't explained Louis face''  
Harry throws up his arms in despair

''He got the wrong end of the stick about something''

''What? and it resulted in a black eye?, must have been some misunderstanding''

''Just drop it will you Niall, I don't want to talk about it''

''No, I will not drop it, you can't go on treating Louis like this, he is a person, you drag him around like a rag doll and those things you were threatening the other day, and now this, you disappear round Zayns, fuck him and Louis somehow ends up with a black eyes due to a misunderstanding?? I mean what the actual fuck Harry?''

''It does sound a bit odd when Niall puts it like that'' Liam agreed half way through a slice of pepperoni pizza. 

''He thought he was there for the entertainment I think...'' Harry mumbles, he hates to admit he's actually a little embarressed talking about this in front of Liam and Niall. 

''I think I'm going to be sick'' Liam looks like he might puke

''Did you or Zayn touch him Harry?'' Harry notices Nialls left hand is balled into a fist and his kuckles are turning white.

''No, neither of us fucking touched him Niall okay? happy now?'' Harry snapped ''He was going hysterical so I slapped some sense into the silly bitch, that's all that happened, you're going soft Horan''

''And if I ask Louis?''

''Ask away, that's what happened, I'm telling you the truth but I don't have to answer to anyone, IF I did want to enjoy myself a bit with Louis then that's my business''

''Aye, that it is Harry'' Niall's accent is always much thicker when he is angry ''but I'm telling you now, you touch him like that against his will and I'm leaving'' 

''And there was me thinking you actually liked Louis'' Harry has the devil in him all of a sudden, all Niall's self righteous bollocks is doing his nut in.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' 

''If you leave who will look out for him then? do you really think my temper will improve in your absence? I would say it is you who is the more cruel out the two of us, at least I never pretended to be his friend or offer him comfort that isn't sustainable. If you leave then you are basically letting him fall flat on his face by pulling the crutch that you strategically placed under him''

''Strategically placed, what are you on about?''

''You just want to bed him same as me, it's just you are willing pave the way with roses''

''Harry this is not about me fancying Louis''

''Do you fancy him though?'' Liam's mouth is full with his third slice of Pizza, he's moved on from pepperoni to Ham and pineapple.

''For gods sake! I don't even have to dignify that with an answer, being kind to someone and not condoning rape does not mean I fancy him''

''But do you though?'' Liam repeats his question  
Niall ignores him and just throws him daggers

''Are you threatening me styles? are you trying to say if I go you will make Louis suffer'' instead Niall is back to giving Harry grief.

''I would never threaten you Niall, Louis on the other hand.....''

''I can't believe you Harry!'' Niall fumes '' Just keep your perverted hands to yourself and we can consider this conversation done''

''So you're staying then?'' Liam is clearly enjoying the altercation between his two friends as it gets meaty.

''God Liam you're an asshat, and if you wanna know why Zayn ain't coming back then maybe you ought to point the finger a little closer to home in future.''  
Liam's face falls 

''What's he on about Liam? what did you do to Zayn?'' Harry hasn't got a clue why Zayn leaving would be Liam's fault. 

''I didn't do anything to him, Niall's just upset cause you keep threatening his little precious little Lou''

''Oh so you wanna listen to Louis begging Harry to stop ramming his fat fucking penis into him every night do you?'' Niall is angrier now than Harry has probably ever seen him...... or at least it's been a while, and Liam winding him up isn't helping.

''No it's disgusting and I've already said as much, but you keep harping on about it isn't helping, Harry's gonna do what Harry is gonna do, and you and I aren't going to do anything about it, you know why? because we're all part of the same team, Harry goes down, we all go down. Remember that Niall.''

'' you can't be serious Liam, you're gonna just sit another room allowing 'that' to go on? what? just turn the tv up a little higher and pretend that rape isn't happening under our very roof! you can do what you want Harry but it'll destroy our friendship, even if I stay, it'll just be so that poor man isn't alone and because we work together, we know too much about eachother and it's not the line of business you can just so easily walk away from, but it'll never be the same Harry, so it's up to you, if Louis doesn't mean anything to you, then maybe.... just maybe our friendship does, and that goes for you too Liam. Now. I'm going down the 'Nighshade' Ed's got a new lager on tap and right now it's calling to me. I don't think I have anything left to say. 

That evening Harry is left alone, Liam decided to trail after Niall and see if he can calm him down a bit. Perhaps he decided winding the Irish man up when he was already in a poor mood was not the best course of action afterall.   
Harry passes Louis room, he can't help himself but put his head round. Louis is sitting in his usal position, back resting against the headboard, kneews drawn up, he's got a small tv that he is watching, or at least making a pretense of watching..... but Harry can see tear tracks down the mans small cheeks.

''You okay?''  
Louis startles when Harry speaks

''M'fine'' Louis mumbles, Harry can tell he is scared of him, it's the way his whole body tenses.

''I'm sorry about your face'' Harry has come to the conclusion that if he is ever going to 'bed' louis, (which is obviously all he wants now he feels like he can't have it) then he is going to have to try and be a little nicer, unless he really is going to force the man, and that is messier and much less appealing than Louis at least agreeing to it. Trouble is, Harry isn't delusional, he can't see how Louis will ever agree to it..... unless....he starts to form a plan. It isn't great but it's better than rape.   
he sits next to Louis on the bed, Louis breathing gets quicker. 

''Tell me Louis, did you have a girlfriend back home?''

''I had a girl that was a good mate, but no, we wern't dating, sometimes we would pretend because you know, it's easier that way when you are gay..... some people can't deal with it''  
So Louis is definitely gay, well that's hugely important. Louis is also looking like he regrets admitting that to Harry, but he obviously just watched Harry fuck another man so he knows Harry isn't homophobic if nothing else. 

''You must be lonely'' He pats Louis thigh and Louis just stares at the hand as though it is a poisonous snake, that if he makes one wrong move may bite him. 

''I'm...I'm okay actually thanks'' Louis moves his leg ever so slightly  
Harry trails his hand further up it, stopping just shy of touching Louis anywhere two personal. 

''You know... if... if you wanted I could keep you company ... sometimes, at night...'' Harry leans in and whispers the words huskily in Louis ear.   
Louis is having none of it.   
''V..very k..kind of you S...sir'' he stutters ''But I'm just f.fine and dandy! got me TV and a snuggle blanket'' humor is always this mans defence Harry notes, angry he isn't able to seduce Louis even a little bit, but not really surprised. He's going to have to try his plan instead. 

''Okay...'' he breathes taking his hand off Louis thigh, he ignores the slight sigh of relief that follows ''you're kind of cute Louis, I'll be honest with you, how do you feel about sex?''

''I quite like sex'' Louis answers ''But if it's all the same I'm good at the moment thanks.... probably will be quite alright for the forseeable future, but I can let you know..... if I... if I change my mind'' Harry can't tell if Louis is being sarcastic or if he is just trying to appease Harry by making out there might be a chance further down the line. He grits his teeth and carries on. 

''Right.... how about if I were to offer you a few 'perks' every now and then? in exchange for... you know''  
Louis looks green

''What kind of perks?''

''Well.... to begin with....what about if I let you call your sisters, let them know you are alive, obviously the call would be supervised and we would have to work out a few things beforehand but I don't see any harm in them knowing you are alive''  
Harry watches the man think for a moment. 

''Wh...what would I have to do?'' well at least he hasn't said no, and that's something. 

''Let me fuck you''

''Harry please! something else..... I'll... I'll blow you''  
''All or nothing'' Harry takes a gamble, and hopes he doesn't regret it because he really likes the idea of those cherry lips over his cock, and those 'come to bed eyes' staring up at him from his knees. 

''Urgh....god.....okay I'll do it....but it's a one time thing onlu''

''What?'' Harry isn't sure he's heard him properly

''I said I'll do it....once'' Louis says again softly.

And Hary can't believe his luck, his plan actually worked.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N a horrible sexual scene between Harry and Louis, it is NOT rape but it is morally corrupt and extrememly dubious consent so read at your own risk.... but if you do skip it you might not really get what is going on in the later chapters. I'm also not 100% happy with this chapter and how I potrayed Harry so there is a little note at the end. Please any thoughts? don't want this to decend into shit. :) 

Harry wastes no time in putting his plan into action, eager to make sure Louis keeps his word and doesn't change his mind. Harry wants what he wants and right now he wants Louis in his bed.  
It's only two days after their conversation and Harry waits for both Niall and Liam to be out. They have a Job on the other side of London (Harry has made sure of this) they will be gone for most of the day.  
He puts on a slick of aftershave and looks in the mirror, he thinks by all accounts he looks pretty hot, open shirt showing off his pecks and tatts, and the tightest jeans he can find, Louis ought to feel lucky that Harry is interested in him, the amount of people that are interested in Harry and he barely offers them a second glance, and here he is offering Louis (his captive) the whole package and something in return to sweeten the pot.  
He waltzes into Louis room, he's finished his morning chores and Harry has clocked that he usually sneaks back upstairs after breakfast, Harry isn't sure if it is to steal a sneaky nap or just so he can freshen up a bit for the rest of the day.  
He is lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, it's more boring than Harry had envisaged, why is he just lying there? is this what he does every morning? it's a bit disturbing if you ask Harry.  
He clears his throat loudly, and Louis looks over at him immediately. Eyes flickering at lightening speed towards the doorway where Harry is standing. 

''I'm sorry Sir, I shouldn't be resting, I'm just about to start on the ironing I'm sorry'' Louis stands up quickly he looks a little desperate, as though Harry might actually do something terrible to him just for taking a quick five minutes. 

''Sit down Louis, it's okay'' Harry trys to sound gentle, he's still trying to be 'nice' it seems to work well for Niall.  
Louis sits again but he still looks terrified, he twiddles his thumbs and says nothing. Harry gets the feeling Louis would like him to leave, he's not happy about that. Most people enjoy Harry's prescence but Louis seems to resent it. Harry would say he doesn't blame him what with kidnapping and everything, but he doesn't seem to hate Niall or even Liam in the same manner, and they kidnapped him too.... well technically they didn't but they didn't try and stop him or even say anything which made him think they were against it. 

''So...'' Harry decides he had better get to his point sooner rather than later as Louis doesn't look like he has anything at all he wants to say in this situation. 

''About our arrangement''  
Louis noticeably squirms

''Now?'' he whispers, head lifting and eyes moving to look at Harry

''If now is okay with you?'' It needs to be or Harry isn't sure what he will do, but he doesn't want this to be rape, he doesn't actually want to force Louis into it, he's not even really keen on the blackmail but it's not like he threatened to kill Louis if he refused, he just offered him something nice in return for his 'services'. Ok. so it's morally dubious given Louis predicament but Harry can deal with that level of dubious morality, he is a crook afterall. 

''ok, now it is then... please... you aren't lying to me are you?'' and Louis little voice is so wretched Harry almost feels bad. ''You're not going to...to do this and ...and then not let me call my sisters?''

''Call them first'' Harry decides in that moment that it would be far worse for him to cheat Louis in this deal than the other way round, louis might change his mind after, Harry isn't sure how he would react but it would be worse for him to lose his temper over something and cheat Louis on this, so he'll make sure he won't. He tosses a cheap pay as you go phone on the bed, pre loaded with £10 credit. ''knock yourself out, but just remember I'm here, so no telling them any details about where you are or that you're being held against your will, you ended up owing the wrong people some money so you've done a runner, it's not safe for them or you for you to be home now and you're staying with mates until further notice, got it?''

''Mmmm hmm'' Louis nodds holding the phone as though it's his lifeline.  
Harry watches him dial a number, and he watches the beautiful smile that crosses his features, and witnesses the small stray tears that escape his eyes when someone answers on the other end. 

''Lotts'' he whispers ''Lottie it's me, it's Louis''

''Louis!!'' he hears a girl squeal on the other end and turns his head away from the emotional affair.  
Louis recites Harry's story, asks how everyone is, tells his sister he is perfectly safe and he will be in touch soon, tells her to tell his other sisters not to worry and that he misses them all terribly,but probably worst of all Harry listens to him tell her that he'll come home, he just doesn't know when. He promises her he will 'get back to them' then he tells her that he loves them, and hangs up crying.  
it's not the scene Harry envisaged for his rendez vous with Louis between the sheets. He's not even hard.

''T..thank you'' Louis whispers between the tears ''H..how do y..you want me''  
and Harry suddenly feels very uncomfortable, he's never had sex like this, never had sex with anyone who hasn't wanted it as much as him. He's never had a problem pretty much getting anyone he wants, so it's never been an issue, he's happy with consensual sex of all types and never had any inclination to 'force' anyone, not that he is forcing Louis, he isn't. Louis agreed to this, and Harry needs to get a grip, he's going soft like the others. 

''Lie on the bed face down'' Harry commands, he isn't going to go soft on Louis now. What would be the point? Harry won't get what he wants, and Louis will just think he can get away with shit, he might even try and escape, and Harry wants to keep him, so he can't.  
Louis does as he is told. Harry tries to ignore the way the smaller man is clutching the sheets and has his eyes clenched shut. It's certainly a far cry from his sexual activities with Zayn that's for sure.  
He pulls down Louis trousers and boxers, Louis is still, he doesn't move an inch or make a sound.  
Harry pulls a tub of lube from his pocket and coats his finger liberally, he is going hard now, but only because the sight of Louis round plush bottom is too gorgeous for words, part of him wants to stare into Louis beautiful eyes while he does it, but he thinks that, that is too intimate .... and maybe he is frightened of what he might see in their depths. Fear? 

''Are you ready?'' Harry whispers  
Louis whimpers but nods  
Harry slides a finger in and realizes that Louis is tense, he's extrememly tight and far to tense to take Harry life this. 

''Relax a bit kid'' Harry tries

''M'sorry'' Louis voice sounds muffled from where his face is buried in the sheets, he doesn't relax and when Harry tries to push a second finger in there is an unmistakable gasp of pain, he notices Louis knuckles have gone even whiter. God this will never work, he'll tear him, and it'll be extrememly painful for the older man.  
he puts more lube on his fingers and plays around Louis entrance a bit, louis relaxes enough for Harry to get the full two fingers in, but there are no whimpers in ecstasy or moans of pleasure, just a couple of grunts which Harry worries are still of pain!  
He has to go through with this now though doesn't he? and Louis has agreed, and he's not telling Harry to stop either.  
Harry coats even more lube on his cock and lines the entrance up with Louis hole, he really does try and be careful, he's not a sadist but he is horney from the sight of Louis butt and slender naked body, he's been fantasising over this and maybe he is a little more eager than he ought to be.  
There is a terrible scream, followed by more screams  
and it takes him a moment to regain his senses and realise that it's Louis that is screaming. 

''Please stop!!! God! Harry stop please!!!!!! it hurts please''  
Harry stops immediately, going soft, there is blood on the sheets and Louis is peering round at him eyes full of tears, face red and stained, Harry realises he has probably been crying since the start. Why didn't he just say no?  
What the fuck is going on here?'' Harry's heart sinks, why is Niall back so soon? why doesn't anyone ever follow orders? 

''It's not what it looks like Niall'' He turns to try and appease his horror struck friend. ''Get fucking dressed'' he takes his misplaced anger at the situation out on Louis.  
He is aware of Louis sobbing and slowly pulling up his jeans

''Oh my god!'' Liam is at the door now taking in the blood stained sheets ''H..Harry... you actually raped him?'' he sounds like he can't quite believe what Harry has done. 

''No! that's not what happened, Louis tell them''  
but Louis is in no position to tell anyone anything, he is curled up on his bed bawling his eyes out.

''I want to go home, please let me go home, Please let me go, I won't tell! Harry I won't tell! I promise''  
God, what a mess, now everyone thinks he raped the man and he didn't, he's not particularly proud of himself, and this is far from his finest moment but he didn't rape him and he stopped as soon as Louis asked, and Louis still got to phone his sisters and Harry still didn't get what he wanted. Not that, that matters right at this moment. and it's probably just as well that he let Louis phone them first because he would probably be going back on his word right now if he hadn't. He's pleased how well he knows himself.

''Jesus harry'' Niall is crossing the room and throwing his arms around the petrified man who is still muttering about going home. 

''I can explain'' Harry says firmly

''It had better be bloody good Harry, look at him.... LOOK!''Harry doesn't want to look at Louis tiny crying form. So he doesn't, and even though it's Niall that is shouting, looking at Liams white face Harry knows now that Liam never really believed Harry was going to actually do anything like 'that' to Louis. It's written all over his face. Louis is ruining everything. Harry is so pissed off! he didn't even do anything! he hates the stupidly good looking prisoner, now everyone is angry at Harry, and worst of all Harry still wants to fuck the brains out of Louis, but Louis has to want it. Harry is so pissed off, he is going to make damned sure Louis wants it and then when he has finally got what he wants he'll dispose of the little brat for causing him all this trouble and turning his friends against him. 

''Please Liam, Niall... come downstairs and I'll explain'' Harry manages to neutralize his tone. 

''I'm sorry Louis'' he turns to the crying man, and he is sorry ... in a way.....the outcome was never his intent but Louis is still a whiny spoiled brat, getting everyones attention and that pisses him off too much to let it all slide, he'll make Louis his wanton little slut if it kills him, and then he'll smash him.  
Niall gives Harry the once over with his wild blue eyes and huffs.

''Okay, I'll listen to what you have to say, but seriously Harry this is bad.''

 

A/N Okay.... that was really bad, I know, but this is a really really slow burn, and Harry is a Mob Boss he lives in an underworld of crime, he's not used to not getting his own way and is quite childish at times. It's pretty obvious though, that he was not interested in physically hurting Louis during sex. He's just a selfish bastard and it went wrong, and now obviously he can't admit his plan went wrong, so it's Louis fault... duh! (hope that helps clear up some peoples views on what went down here)


	9. Chapter 9

Discaimer - I don't know any of these people, I don't own anyone ( which should be pretty obvious) I don't believe in any way my stories are portrayals of their real lives, I'm sorry if 'Larry' etc is not real ( it's probably not) but it sure as hell is hot ( sorry if the 1D guys ever read my fics and squick but some of those ships are hot and although my fics are my own fault... those 'ships' are not my fault..... I didn't start it!) I do not condone any unsavory activities in my fics, they are just stories and only made up for entertainment. Thanks...... *snores* - - 

-Short version of the disclaimer - (This is all made up Bullshit with pretty faces. enjoy and don't take offence.)

A/N Thanks for all your continued support, it makes me look forward to writing the next chapter :) this one is very angsty, mentions of rape and gang rape... no actual rape. mentions of forced drugs and drug addiction etc. don't want to give too much away and spoil it. small attempted violence but that's the least of anyones worries in this chapter, and if you blink you'll miss it. 

\- Also if anyone is interested, for this chapter an possibly the first scene in the next (read end note) I envisage the theme tune 'Say something I'm giving up on you' - 'A great big world' for anyone who likes to add music to the fanfic experience.

 

''I just don't even know what to say Harry'' Niall is seething ''words just escape me, is that what you're into?''  
Liam is still quiet and pale, it's troubling Harry more than Niall's ranting

''What ... what was that about Harry? why was there.... why was their blood?'' When Liam did finally speak it was quiet also.  
Harry held his hands up, he was beginning to realize he had overstepped some kind of invisible mark, his friends thought he had abducted a man, brought him back to their home and planned on what? keeping him as some kind of sex slave?.... while that idea was delicious in some respects... the idea of Louis on his knees, cuffs....a collar even? begging for more. The reality had been different, not what Harry wanted, Louis screaming in pain didn't do it for him that was for sure, and bleeding during intercourse.. well Harry was into all sorts but that was just all kinds of wrong. 

''I persuaded Louis to have sex with me, he consented I swear, when he calms down you can ask him yourself what happened, I promise I won't go near him until you have gotten his side of the story, just in case you think I'll 'corrupt' his narrative. ''

''Bullshit! why the fuck would Louis agree to have sex with you, he hates you Harry, and right now I can see why'' Niall isn't having any of it, and Harry is having to try hard to control his temper, he is telling the truth and Niall is basically calling him a liar, Harry hates being called a liar.

''Why was he bleeding Harry? if he consented why was he screaming and bleeding?'' Liam was still looking at Harry in disbelief.  
''Because he's a whiny fucking bitch'' Harry thundered unable to contain his temper any longer ''and I don't appreciate you two implicating that I am telling you lies, between us three there are no lies.'' ( there were possible half truths and secrets... but no actual lies)

''Then what... just what?'' Liam is shaking his head ''Give me something Harry before I give up on you''  
and that hurt, Liam has been with Harry the longest, even longer than Zayn, they aren't always the closest but Liam has actually seen Harry cry, Liam has cuddled him and consoled him long before the other boys were even around. Liam has known Harry since he was sixteen and being the older of the two he has been known to treat Harry a bit like a baby.... more so in their younger years... but still, for Liam to say something like that?  
This is all stupid Louis fault. Harry hates him, wishes he'd shot him on sight.

''He's just like him'' Niall spits at Liam

''Just like who?'' Harry is confused.

''Calm down Niall, Harry doesn't know what you are talking about and we have to believe there is still a reasonable explanation''

''I'm sorry but who exactly am I like?'' why does Harry feel like he is losing it just recently? what the fuck is going on behind his back? first Niall insinuates Liam had something to do with Zayn leaving and now Niall is accusing Harry of being like 'someone' who Harry has no clue about, but Liam apparently does. ''Can someone please clue me in?... Niall.. Niall? are you c..crying?... stop crying! fuck! Liam whats wrong with him?''  
Harry feels terrible, one of his best friends is in floods of tears in front of him and Harry feels like he is in a dream... no a nightmare, his family is falling apart in front of him, first Zayn, and now this? he doesn't even understand what is going on.

''I'm sorry about Louis okay? but I'm telling you the truth Niall''

''you're a fucking bastard Harry, get away from me'' Harry barely misses the fist aimed at his head 

''Stop it or I swear to god i'll..''

''You'll what Harry? is it me next? or Liam huh? ... what did you do? threaten to kill him? threaten to dope him up?''  
'  
'What? no, Dope him up?? you think I'd dope him up and rape him? or threaten his life if he didn't want sex with me? you think I'd threaten and rape you or Liam?'' Harry's eyes are nearly popping out of his head, this is turning into insanity. 

''Why not? it's what trash like you does isn't it? people with power over others, if you can't have what you want''

''Niall stop it, Harry isn't like those people... he's not like that guy, if he says Louis agreed... then for whatever reason he agreed''

''Well I agreed too didn't I?'' Niall collapses into a chair, head in his hands still struggling to control his sniffles ''are you saying it was my fault? I didn't exactly have much of a choice''

''No of course I'm not saying it was your fault Ni, god no.'' Liam walks over to Niall and puts his large muscular arms around him the way he would sometimes comfort Harry when they were teenagers and things got too much. 

''Will one of you please tell me what is going on?'' Harry needs to know like he needs to breathe oxygen, what has gotten his usually cheerful laid back friend so riled up recently, yes, it's obvious that he's grown close to Louis ( a little too close in Harry's opinion) but seriously? tears?  
Niall faces Harry and takes a deep breath, it shudders as he exhales. 

''How would you feel if I told you I agreed to have sex with some guy I didn't really want to''

''I would ask why the fuck you agreed if you didn't really want to'' 

''Drugs'' Niall whispers quietly

''You slept with a guy for drugs... fuck! Niall, why didn't you tell me you used to prostitute yourself out for damn drugs, I'd have gotten you what you needed to taper off, I did didn't I? why would you do that?'' It's bad, Harry doesn't want to think of Niall having sex with men just to get drugs, it's horrible.... but he disagrees with Liam, ultimately Niall wasn't raped, he was desperate but there were other avenues he could of taken.

''It was before I met you''

''Fuck'' it gets worse ''How old were you Niall?''

''Eighteen'' Niall sniffs and pushes his head back in his hands. 

''That's horrible Niall, I'm sorry shit got that bad for you, those guys sound like cunts if you ever find out where they are let me know ( Harry will seriously hurt them), but at the end of the day you offered them sex for drugs, I know you were desperate but it's not like they forced you''  
Niall doesn't speak for a second, Harry thinks it's worse than the ranting because an awful idea enters his head. 

''Niall....did you...did you change your mind?''  
Niall sobs loudly and nodds crumbling into Liam's arms even more.  
Harry punches the table... his fist is gonna bruise.

''What happened?'' Harry has to know, it's morbid but he has to know what those sick fuckers did to Niall, why Niall is so over the top about Louis, why he isn't listening to Harry. 

''Their main guy forced me to take drugs... not..not the crack that I wanted... some other shit, and then, then they did it anyway, and I was fucking high, I couldn't stop it.... it was then I knew I needed to get clean''

''Niall that's gang rape, who the fuck did it Niall? I.will.end.them''

''you can't'' Niall sobs harder

''Fucking watch me, who?''

''you can't Harry okay?? listen to us for once, you're always so hot headed'' Liam's protection over the sobbing Niall is hitting Harry in all kinds of places he thought his hard heart could no longer reach, watching two of his closest friends, brothers even... so distressed. He wants to join the hug and cry too. 

''Who?'' he whispers again looking directly at Liam this time

''Galleo..Harry it was Galleo and his lot, if you go up against him you'll be killed, we'll all be killed..amongst other things ......please''  
Harry grinds his teeth, he wants to punch everything in this place.

''Why the fuck did you agree to the job knowing this crap! for gods sake, why doesn;t anyone tell me anything anymore?''

''Because of Zayn, because I can't... I c..'' and Liam is losing tears now ''I can't let Zayn fuck up and become Galleo's next little toy... fuck Harry no.Look what he did to Niall who was just a kid looking for a fix.Think what he could do to Zayn''

''This is some fucked up shit'' Harry hasn't felt this out of control... well ever. 

''Why do you care, you're just like him, look what you did to Louis, Louis is me... it's what happened to me, you did that same thing to Louis''  
Harry feels ill.... he didn't... he didn't do 'that' to Louis, it wasn't the same, he never forced him and he stopped. So why is he starting to feel a little bit shitty? probably just Niall's sick revelation.

''No. Niall, I did. not. force Louis, I didn't offer him anything he was addicted to, I never drugged him up, there was certainly no one else involved and when he asked me to stop I stopped. You can ask him, I swear it's true''

''I still can't just forgive you Harry, even if what you are telling me is true, you still blackmailed him didn't you?''

''I just offered him something nice... that's all''

''What?''  
Harry knows that Niall isn't going to see this the same way as him, and now he knows the truth he understands better than he did before. 

''I let him speak to his sister, I let him speak to them before I even touched him, happy now?''

''Not really no, you played him, you knew he was desperate to speak to them and you played him''

''But I didn't force him Ni and I stopped when he asked me to stop'' 

''No,'' Niall pauses ''And thats the only reason I can stand to be in the same room as you right now, but you need to watch it, in ten years time, if you don't watch yourself you'll be where Galleo is now, and you won't even hear the word no when your victims scream and beg for your mercy''

''I need a fucking drink, I need to process... fuck, I need to process everything''  
Harry grabs his cap

''Company?'' Liam is looking into him like he is reaching for Harry's soul

''If..if you like'' Harry whispers defeated, too tired to argue. he isn't like Galleo, he will never be that sick and twisted, he would never drug and gang rape an eighteen year old kid..... but there is a small voice in his head telling him no, but he has kidnapped and blackmailed an innocent man. Harry does not want to listen to that stupid weak voice. It's just Niall's harrowing story getting to him, that's all. the situation with Louis is nothing like that.  
He buttons up his coat

''Are you coming Niall?''

''I'm going to make sure Louis is okay, Harry he was bleeding, he could need care''

''I wasn't that rough Niall, for gods sake! he'll heal in a day or so''  
Niall winces

''All the same I'd rather make sure he's okay for myself, if that's okay Harry?'' why does Harry feel like he's being tested. 

''It's fine Niall, ask him whatever you want, I'm not lying''  
and he isn't..... and that is all he has to console himself with as he and Liam head out into the cool night.

 

A/N Most of the next chapter is from Louis point of view, but I did want to write a little scene of Harry and Liam in the 'nightshade' so I might include that at the beginning, depends if I feel it'll fit, I was going to add it to this, but I'm tired from all the angst and need a rest. Hope you all enjoyed :)


	10. Chapter 10

Warning - only for mentions of 'Rape' nothing more in this chapter... I suppose you could include 'threats of violence' if you're feeling extra sensitive.... but then this is probably not the fic for you.

 

Louis is aware that he is shivering on the bed when Niall walks in.

''Louis, Louis are you okay??'' Niall sits right next to him barely giving him air room, for some reason Louis dosen't mind all that much, probably because it's Niall.

''I'm fine just leave it, where's Harry?''

''He's out with Liam''

''Good, Niall I need to leave'' Louis is grabbing his bits and shoving them into a plastic carrier bag, Niall isn't sure how he got hold of it, but he presumes it must have been lying around in the kitchen.

''Why? why are you running now? after all this time? what about your sisters?''

''Why??'' Louis thinks Niall is a complete looney if he doesn't see why Louis can't stay a second longer ''Because Harry is going to rape me'' Louis can't stand it, he'd thought he could go through with it but he can't, he's not joking he really can't, how can you have sex with someone you are terrified of? and it hurt.

''Did Harry try and rape you?''

''No... not really... I agreed, but I changed my mind and went back on our deal, Harry's not gonna allow that, at best he's gonna force me, at worst he's gonna shoot me, I'm going to get a head start, get to my sisters and we'll get out of London.''

''You know Louis, that's the worst plan I've ever heard, you won't even make it back to your sisters before Harry sends some of his guys to intercept you, and then he really will be mad, because he'll have to pay them to drag your ass back here and it will cost him money.''  
Louis flops down on the bed, desperate, exaughsted and in pain.

''Then... then what?'' he asks Niall tearfully

'' Well....if Harry wanted he could of forced you there and then, I can't promise that he won't but it's hardly a foregone conclusion. As for shooting you? he wants to 'bed' you Louis so he's probably only going to kill you as a last resort.'' He lets out a large sigh  ''Are you injured? Do you need a hospital?''

''No...no I don't think it's that bad or anything, hopefully I'll be okay in a day or so.''

''Okay, well if you need anything...painkillers... whatever, ask me and I'll sort it for you''

''Thanks'' Louis is torn now, Niall is making perfect sense, but he's still scared. ''What about if .. if I just fled? do you think Harry would go after my family? does he attack women and childern?'' Louis figures that maybe..... and only maybe, if Harry has just enough morals to 'stop' when asked then maybe he has enough morals to leave his siblings alone if he can get out of London.  
Niall stares out of the window thoughtfully for a second  
  
''Honestly? if I had to put money on it, I would say no. Harry won't do anything to your family, you... he'll come after, but he'll probably leave them alone, it's not worth his time and it's messy......also he's not a nice person... not really in the scheme of it, he's good to the people he cares about and thats it, but he also isn't an evil person despite what you think.... or at least he isn't yet, put it this way if he really wanted to have sex with you he could, every single night, he could keep you tied up, he could beat you continuously, torture you for fun and barely feed you, he doesn't even have to clothe you, but he does. Now... don't for one minute think that I am siding with him, I'm through with this kidnapping and if you want to try your chances then I'm not going to stand in your way, Harry isn't going to do anything to me and I'm sick of this, I've come to.....to quite like you Louis, and I don't want to be a part of this anymore..... but please think carefully before you go and do something stupid. I don't want Harry to end up doing something stupid either. I care about both of you and it's... it's fucking driving me crazy seeing this situation''

''I've got to go Niall.... please...you need to understand I have to try, I hope you are right about him not being interested in my family, I will go back for them as soon as I think Harry has given up looking for me. Will you cover for me? at least maybe let Harry discover I'm gone in the morning?''

''I'm not lying to Harry for you... but I won't tell him you've gone either''  
Louis nods, he understands the position he is putting Niall in. He stands from the bed and opens his arms. Niall accepts the hug.

''Thank you'' Louis knows it is weird, and he's decided he definitely has that 'stockholm' illness, but he feels sad at the thought of never seeing the funny Irish man ever again.... which if things go to plan he won't.

''Thank you for what? assisting in your captivity and abduction?'' Niall shakes his head, he looks upset ''I'm sorry if anything, I'm sorry I didn't do anything to try and stop it.''  
''Don't be, you couldn't of, and deep down you know it.'' Louis knows enough about Harry now, to know he does as he pleases with very little interest in the input of others. He wanted louis for whatever his reasons, so he took him, and nothing Niall or possibly even Liam could of said would of made it any different. He looks at his watch, it's nearly 9pm he needs to leave.

''Good Luck little Louis..... I still think you're making a mistake but good luck, and I hope for your sake I don't see you again, though I'm sorry that I won't also''  
he hears Niall whisper as he leaves the room.  
Louis pauses at the words, but he doesn't look back before he leaves with his carrier bag.

 

Harry is feeling a little better about things after a chat with Liam and a few too many pints. The two are singing and swapping old stories. It's almost 2am when they finally crash through the door. Niall is on the sofa nursing a whiskey when they walk in. He still looks pissed off but Harry expected that.

''Hows Louis?'' he asks genuinely, wondering if he should go up and apologize to the Northerner... it's probably just the alcohol speaking, but Liam put the idea in his head that maybe being nicer to Louis would be better for everyone and also it couldn't harm Harry's conquest could it? Liam had also pointed out that really none of this was Louis fault, and in his sobrierty Harry wanted to blame everything on Louis, but after a few pints his angry mist had begun to lift. He could be a bit nicer to Louis and then maybe... just maybe everything would be better around the house and Harry might get sex. It sounded like a plan in his alcohol fuelled brain.

''He's okay, says he doesn't need a hospital'' Niall keeps his answer short

''I'm going to go and apologize'' Harry wobbles towards the stairs, wishing he'd left off that last beer.

''Harry! no!'' Niall is off the sofa in seconds and blocking off the entrance to the stairwell

'' Niall, fuck off and move'' Harry frowns, Niall is being a right twit just lately

''Harry! you're pissed! you'll just frighten him, even if you don't mean to''  
Harry pouts, he doesn't want to frighten Louis right now, that's not his intention.

''But I brought him a present''

''He did you know'' Liam ( who is also very pissed) echoes behind him

''What an earth? you're been up the Nightshade, what the hell did you buy Louis from there? a ham cob? a pirate DVD? ''

''Nope'' Harry is proud of himself, Niall will never guess ''I brought him Cliff''

''I'm sorry you brought him what now?'' Harry doesn't understand why Niall looks so confused it's obvious isn't it?

''Cliff' he repeats again, this time more loudly as though it will clear everything up ''for company''

''Cliff the dog'' Liam confirms

''Oh yes, Cliff the dog of course!... silly me'' Niall doesn't seem to be as excited as Harry, Liam thought it was a good idea too.

''And pray do tell Harry'' Niall continues ''Where is Cliff the dog? under your hat? because from where I am standing you pair are definitely minus any type of dog''

''Nope!'' Harry is back to feeling proud again ''I'm collecting him from Ed's mate in the morning''

''He is'' Liam nods ''Cliff is cute, you'll like him Ni'' he adds beaming  
Niall crashes his palm into his forehead, and looks very worried.  
''Now move so I can tell Louis about Cliff'' Harry is getting irritated so he begins to shvove Niall gently to one side.

''Oh, Harry don't'' Niall mutters as he moves aside, but Harry isn't listening to any more of Niall's miserable talk, he's going to apologize and give Louis his dog and Louis will be pleased and forgive Harry for being a twat, maybe they can start again.... maybe... if Louis stops being a whiney bitch and getting Harry in trouble with his friends.  
he pushes the door to Louis room open, expecting to see his usual hunched miserable form.... but there is no Louis.. anywhere. Harry even looks under the bed and in the closet just to be sure.

''NIALL'' he begins to shout, only to find the Irish man in the doorway with Liam ''Oh you're there, Niall? where is Louis?'' Harrys drunken brain is still slow, obviously Louis is somewhere else in the house, maybe Nialls room? although Harry doesn't want to think about that.

''Now, now Harry' Niall starts warningly ''Don't over react''  
Harry's eyes narrow, why would he over react?

''Did you fuck him?'' Harry rounds on Niall

''No I didnt bloody fuck him Harry, the man was traumatised''

''Where.Is.Louis.Niall?'' Harry is worried he is going to punch Niall on the nose if he doesn't tell him what is going on.  
''Louis ran away Harry, he was so scared after what you did that he decided to risk your wrath and leave, I tried to talk him out of it but he is convinced you are going to rape him or kill him because he went back on your deal''

''But I brought him Cliff, I was going to apologize'' Harrys face falls

''I know that and you know that but Louis thinks you're a psychopathic lunatic who is going to rape and murder him, not buy him a fucking dog Harry''

''Fucking little ungrateful shit! first thing in the morning I will get him back, and then I will chain his ass down so he can't escape again''

''What about Cliff?'' Liam giggles, his pissed state obviously not able to comprehend the severity of the situation.

''I'm still getting Cliff'' Harry thought the puppy was kind of cute in the picture. He's still getting him, maybe not for Louis though now, seeing as he will have to be punished for leaving.

''Harry please don't be hasty'' Niall follows Harry from Louis room to the entrace of Harry's own room ''He's just scared Harry, please don't hurt him''

''Shut up Niall, I can't believe you just let him walk, any costs involved in finding him are coming out of your wages, and seeing as you didn't even bother to do the last Job I gave you and Liam because you were worrying about my prisoner you're going to struggle to feed yourself for the next month, unless you shut up right now, piss off and go to bed. Then I just might feed you.  
Harry slams the door. Niall doesn't go in after him or knock, so Harry assumes he's seen sense.

 

Bloody Louis, always causing him hassle. Now he's going to have to spend time and money tracking his sexy ass down..... and that ass is still damn sexy Harry thinks to himself as he dozes off.

 

 

 

A/N I didn't include the little interlude with Liam and Harry at the pub as it didn't really fit and it seemed a bit boring. The last part is a substitute for that. Thanks guys.... you're all awesome.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Sorry it's been a little bit longer between updates but I have been away for a few days and didn't get five minutes to update. Warning for non consensual touching and kissing... but honestly it's not at all what you think. I wouldn't let you walk straight into something. I'm mega tire so I will probably edit this chapter tomo now, sorry if it's horrible with spelling etc. Really hope you enjoy.

Louis feels lost, he's trailing around an unfamiliar part of London with nothing but his carrier bag containing the few items he'd managed to snatch in a hurry. He pushes his hand deep into his pocket to ensure that the money he has pinched from Harry's wallet is still in there, given all the upset Harry has put him through he doesn't feel the slightest bit guilty over the hundred pounds he's managed to take over the past couple of days, besides, Harry shouldn't just keep leaving his wallet lying around, and in Louis opinion it is a traversty that a man like that seems to have so much money he doesn't notice when he is a hundred pounds lighter, or Louis doesn't think he's noticed or he would of been sure to accuse Louis straight away. There would of definitely been some bellowing. 

He needs to find a train station, his plan is to get a train to Doncaster, Louis was born in Doncaster and lived there until his late teens, he still has a few friends there, it is his intention to go to his friend Stan's, he hasn't seen Stan for a long time and in honesty they didn't part on the best of terms but he knows there is no way he would just turn him out especially if Louis explains how much danger he is in.   
Harry wouldn't have a clue about Stan, Louis didn't see how Harry could trace Stan, he wouldn't even know of his existence let alone his childhood friendship with Louis. Then Louis would be free to plan his next move, the hundred quid won't get him far but he figures he can get some kind of work once some time has elapsed, in the meantime as long as he can call Lottie he knows she will send him some extra cash to keep him going, although he would prefer to limit any contact he has with his family for some time. 

''What are you doing kid?'' Louis swings around, why does everyone around here insist on calling him kid? maybe it's a height thing?  
The man speaking to him is tall, probably a 'shy' taller than Harry with a broad rimmed Hat shadowing his face so that Louis can't really make out his features in the dark. He's wearing what Louis thinks is all black (but that may also be the lighting) He appears to have long dark hair ... a bit like Harry's but it doesn't look as styled, it falls lank about his shoulders and a silver earring ( a cross) catches the moonlight luminating his face for just a moment, Louis shudders, the man isn't like Harry at all, he is much older, his nose is crooked and there is a scar down his left cheek, his eyes are not at all like Harry's bright deceptively friendly green ones, they are probably brown but in this light, in Louis imagination they are black. 

''I..I'm looking for the train station'' Well he is, and he may as well try his luck. He just hopes he doesn't look like anyone worth mugging, although he doubts the anorak Harry bought him and his (now) mud stained carrier bag exactly scream prosperity and wealth. Perhaps the man will write him off as a tramp or a druggie.   
The man who had been leaning against a brick wall steps out of the shadow and into the light, he still looks like someone who should be starring in a horror movie in Louis opinion. 

''It's 5am, first train ain't for another hour'' the man spits on the ground at his feet, Louis feels sick. 

''O..okay... t..that's fine, could you please tell me how to get there?'' Louis tries hard not to stutter the whole sentence, but he really, really wants to be away from this man. 

'' I can show you if you like?''

Louis would prefer him to just give him directions but he doesn't want to offend the man, mainly because he looks teriffying and at 5am there are not likely going to be any passers by to hear him scream. 

''Um..okay'' Louis is aware he is squeaking 

''What's it worth?'' the man eyes Louis up and down and licks his lips  
Louis take an involutary step back 

''I..I don't have any money'' Louis isn't getting his hundred pounds out in front of this man he needs it too much and he certainly isn't offering him anything else that he might be getting at, he doesn't have drugs and he's most definitely not in the sex trade. 

''I wasn't after your money love'' and the man laughs, it's as horrible as his face all throaty and raspy and he takes a step further into Louis space.

''Louis!!!'' Louis hears a familiar voice behind him... thank god! it's Harry..... wait! holy SHIT! it's fucking Harry, and he has literally no chance of escaping especially not with the real life boogey man in front of him looking like he is about to eat Louis for breakfast. He decides Harry probably won't eat him... hopefully... and he smells better even if he did... so he won't move, he'll go back with Harry and try his luck some other time, that's if Harry doesn't shoot him, but Niall said he probably wouldn't so this is on Niall. 

''Harry'' Louis forces a smile as Harry comes to stand beside him. He's not shouting and threatening to beat him so that's a good sign... in fact he's not paying any attention to Louis at all, instead he is looking at the other man. 

''Galleo'' Harry nodds he head

''Well, Well if it isn't Harry Styles?'' The boogey man.. well Galleo says it like a question but it's actually a statement. ''what are you doing out and about this early in the morning? bit of a Jog? though I must say you look horrible darling and I would highly recommend Sports gear next time.'' Louis notices that Harry is wearing his pajamas with a dressing gown, flat cap and evening shoes. He looks like he has escaped the local asylum. He also does look rather unwell. 

'' Don't want to look too sharp'' at least Harry acknowledges that he doesn't. ''Louis here is running a job for me... just trying to fit in with the locals''

''Is he now?'' the man sounds disbelieving ''Well... can I suggest jeans and a hoodie...you'll make yourself far less of a moving target for the men in white coats''  
Harry scowls from beside Louis but he doesn't say anything back, instead he finally addresses Louis. 

''Come on Lou, lets get going'' lou??

''Good to meet you '' Galleo pauses for a second ''Lou...'' then a smile curves his lips ''please Harry once he has finished his errand send him my way I have a series of jobs that I think he might be suitable for''  
urgh! Louis isn't doing any jobs for this weirdo Harry can forget it, Louis will abso..

''NO!'' Harry almost shouts cutting off Louis thoughts

''No?'' the man archs an eyebrow

''No... Louis is... Louis is one of mine'' Louis is not one of Harry's anything thank you very much.

''One of yours? in what way is he one of yours?'' he turns to Louis ''Are you one of Harry's boy? because you were looking a little lost to me and as I remember you were looking for a train station not Mr Styles abode'' Louis doesn't know what to say because he really is not Harry's but he doesn't want anything to do with this guy either. 

''I..I'' Louis tries to get out a sentence and Harry swings an arm around his shoulder pulling him close pressing a kiss to the side of Louis forehead, It takes all of Louis willpower not to give Harry a great shove.

''Louis is mine. now do you get it?''

''I'm no..'' but Louis stops his protest when the arm around his shoulder squeezes tighter. Instead he falls silent.  
Galleo smiles

''How much?'' he asks Harry ''How much are you paying him? I'll double it''

''Who says's I'm paying him?'' Harry speaks before Louis can say anything, in fact he thinks he is losing his grip on what the hell is going on anyway. He also doesn't think he can speak from fear... because as much as he isn't Harry's in 'that' way or in any way that he can help, he certainly does not want this man who looks like the devil in human form to lay one single boney finger on him. Not one. 

''Oooh Styles has a girlfriend'' the man cackles again, Louis knows he is deliberately trying to provoke Harry, he wants Harry to lose it, why? so he has a legitimate reason to shoot him? take Louis? start a fight??? none of those reasons mean anything good for Louis. It takes a lot of willpower but he snuggles into Harry's hold.  
Harry isn't losing his cool, instead he is pulling a packet of cigarettes from his pocket with his free hand, he offers the packet over to Galleo who shakes his head. Harry shrugs and leans over Louis putting a cigarette in the hand of the arm that is holding him so tightly, he then pockets the packet and pulls out a lighter and ignites the cigarette over the top of louis head, each time he takes a puff on it he pulls Louis in closer. Louis can hardly breathe.

''He might be my girlfriend or he might be my whore'' Louis tenses, he isnt Harry's whore!! but then again he isn't Harry's shitty missus or whatever either. ''Whatever he is, he is mine and I'm not finished with him, would you really cross me over a 'Lay'?'' God Harry is gross. 

The man adjusts his posture

''Oh, no... I'm not interested in a 'Lay' Harry darling, but I am interested in who has gotten my pretty fine boy dashing around at 5am in the morning in his dressing gown....very interested indeed, tell me Harry, what has the little man got that I haven't eh? it certainly isn't cash is it baby?.... but I bet it has something to do with those big blue eyes and that perfectly round bottom '' Louis is embarrassed and disgusted, everyone is speaking about him as though he is a bleeding 'Lady of the night' not a perfectly normal young lad from Doncaster who in fact likes football and beer and other very stereotypical manly things. His ego is slightly insulted

''I'll see you around Galleo'' Harry isn't playing into any of it, Louis is slightly impressed. 

'' I look forward to it, your face is always a pleasure..... enjoy your whore Harry''  
Harry pulls Louis away from the scene, Galleo is laughing to himself as they go, Louis thinks the man might be insane. Now he understands why Harry was telling that Zayn fellow to steer clear. Zayn must be insane too, to want to be in the same breathing space as that man.

''You shouldn't of left Louis'' Harry is still holding on to Louis tightly, louis guesses so that he doesn't make a run for it, and as they approach Harrys car reality sinks in. He now has to deal with the lesser of the two evils.... but i his mind it's still evil.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Been trying to post this for a few days, and now I'm finalising it I noticed how much I mention Louis cooking.... and I can't stop thinking about the recent interveiw where he brought up his infamous Chicken Parma ham ... and now he admits it was bloody awful hahahahaha. Any way no real warnings here, there is some mentions of rape etc but nothing too terrible. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the lovely kudos and comments so far! 

 

When they arrive back at the house Niall is in the kitchen cooking (and in honesty from what Louis can see is looks like less of a disaster than his own). Meanwhile Liam is sitting on the sofa playing with a small messy looking puppy, Louis looks at Harry and then back at the puppy. He wants to ask, he really does, but Harry looks mad and Louis doesn't want to push it any more than he has done already. 

''Lou!'' Niall shouts out as soon as he sees him ''Harry where did you find him? lou are you okay?'' Niall has put down the baking dish he just removed from the oven and is walking over to them. 

''Liam picked up Cliff'' He addresses Harry without waiting for an answer on Louis welfare. 

''So I can see'' Harry looks at Liam and the small fluffy black dog, and Louis still wants to ask what the hell they are doing with a puppy but he doesn't. He feels sorry for the puppy though, stuck here with these lunatics like he is. Hopefully they will treat the dog better. 

''Come on Louis we're going to the basement''

''The basement... Harry..'' Niall gives Harry a look 

''He fucking ran off Niall, he needs to learn his place''

''I know but Harry, come on you can't keep him in the basement'' This time it's Liam that pipes up and Louis is surprised, maybe the puppy has sofened his demeanour.

''I'll do what I please, and before you say anything Niall, remember you could of prevented this mess if you hadn't just stood there and let him leave in the first place''  
Niall seemes temporarily defeated

''Just don't do anything stupid Harry please'' he looks sympathetically at Louis but he doesn't offer any further aid and Louis is beginning to feel a bit scared, his relief at escaping the other man is wearing off and allowing him to see his current predicament once again for what it is.  
Louis trudges behind Harry, down the stone steps and into the basement. The cold hits him immediately, it's pretty dark in the basement too, just a singular dull lightbulb.   
there is a mattress in the corner and a cuff and chain locked onto the wall, Louis realises that Harry probably intends on chaining him up, he also notices with creeping dread that the mattress has suspicious red stains.

''H..harry what are you going to do?'' he prays Harry isn't going to force Louis to come good on their deal, tears well up in his eyes. Has Harry kept people down here before? is this where they keep all their kidnap victims? maybe even Niall is a rotten egg, Louis is a fool for thinking he can trust any of them, Niall probably phoned Harry the minute he walked out the door.   
'' Sit on the mattress'' Harry orders   
Louis obeys 

''p..please'' he begs when Harry places one of his slim ankles in the cuff. He can move around a bit still and lie on the mattress but that's it, he's chained to the wall, less freedom than the dog.  
''please what?'' Harry barks ''let you walk around freely? give you a nice room with comforts like a television and a comfortable warm bed?''  
tears run down Louis face, now he truly is a prisoner.

''i'm sorry'' Louis bows his head, he tried to run away this is what he gets, at least Harry hasn't killed him. '' Are you going to m..make me complete our deal'' Louis can't take the suspense, he has to know if Harry is going to hold him to that. 

 

Harry eyes the small shaking frame on the mattress, it's not as satisfying as Harry thought it would be, Louis delicate persona is a huge contrast to the assholes he normally keeps down here, and then he can't wait to get the information he needs and let them go or shoot them depending on how much of an asshole they really are. He did keep Niall down here once too, but that was only so he could get him clean, and he was really glad when that was over.  
Louis is different though, he looks every inch a terrified kidnap victim, it doesn't help that he thinks Harry is going to keep him down here and force himself on him while he's chained up and crying. Harry knows he should tell Louis that he's not actually going to do that but part of him likes the power, plus Louis royally pissed him off by trying to do a runner, then forcing him to interact with that psycho Galleo when he hadn't been in the least prepared for it had really topped the icing on the cake. 

''Just don't fucking talk or I'll gag you as well''  
Louis looks at him mournfully, all weepy pretty blue eyes, and Harry leaves him there like that to contemplate his fate. 

When he resurfaces from the basement Niall is dishing up the food, Harry had forgotten how good Nialls cooking was and looks enthusiastically at his share of egg casserole, Niall and his fancy breakfasts, at least it beats Louis burnt toast.

''Will Louis be eating?'' Nialls tone is cool but Harry expected nothing else

''Not today, I'll take him some water in a bit, it won't hurt him to go without food for a day.

''Harry mate, don't you think you're being a bit harsh'' Liam is helping himself to extra before Niall has even finished dishing out Harrys and his own. ''He's really scared Harry and you chaining him up in the basement and starving him isn't going to help is it?''

''Well he shouldn't have run away then should he?'' and because Harry is getting fed up of being the bad guy all the time he continues with a few thoughts he has been having on Louis captivity ''And think on it, what if he actually makes it out of London? what if he finds a copper that ain't bent who believes his story''  
Niall scoffs '' He hasn't got any real evidence''

''No... but that won't stop the damned pigs from nosying aound in our fucking business for weeks on end, and suppose they happen on something we overlooked? or maybe they find some other dirt on us while they are about it? do you fancy prison time Niall? because something tells me you won't enjoy it, nor you, young men get fucked and abused in prison'' He looks at Liam pointedly and the man nearly chokes on his eggs. 

''Jesus Harry! what are you saying? you are going to kill Louis so he doesn't escape and blab?''

''I should'' Harry speaks through a forkfull of food.

''Oh! Harry no!... please no Harry, Louis doesn't deserve to die '' Niall hasn't touched his breakfast.

''well whats the alternative?'' Harry asks and to be honest it's almost a plea because he doesn't think he can go back down in that basement with a gun and shoot the pretty young man in cold blood. What a waste of perfectly good booty.... and... not only that, Niall is right and always has been, Louis has done nothing to deserve being kidnapped or hurt, let alone death. 

'' We cover our tracks well and pray Louis is just happy to get away and stay away'' Niall supplies as though it is the only answer. 

''I'm not letting him go it's too risky.... if he escapes it's one thing, but to just drop him off home and hope for the best is another thing entirely... besides I sort of told Galleo Louis is my bitch''

''you what?'' Niall narrows his eyes ''you know Harry you never cease to amaze me, when did you even see Galleo?''  
''This morning, he found Louis wondering around looking for a train station, good thing I arrived when I did or he would probably of been sucking Galleo's cock by now and worse''  
Niall winces... and given his revelation from the other night Harry wishes he hadn't said that so bluntly. Niall suffered horribly, no one deserves what happened to him. He certainly doesn't want to think about the small delicate man in the basement being subjected to Galleo and his sick men's twisted desires. If Louis is scared now..... it's not worth thinking about. 

''How did you manage to find him so quickly anyway, I thought you would have to pay some of the guys to cover ground?'' Liam looks expectantly at Harry

''I thought I would too, to be honest but then as I started to sober up this morning I remembered the tracking device sewn into his anorak''

''Fuckin Hell Harry, you don't miss a trick do you?''  
Harry shrugs

''Seemed like the obvious thing to do at the time''

''Can you even sew?'' Liam seems genuinely surprised

''Nah, I got Ed do it'' 

''Typical'' Liam goes back to his food only to find his plate empty, he looks at it disappointedly as though if he 'wills' it to hard enough it might reappear, Harry thinks he isn't the only one greatful for a break in Louis cooking. 

''I suppose it's just as well you did find him if he was speaking to Galleo but still I'm not going to let you kill him Harry, it's too far.... I know it's wrong but it's like he's one of us now.''

''Tell him that then, next time he tries to scarper'' Harry says sulkily ''Because I really don't think he considers himself 'one of us' ''

''I know, I know it's stupid Harry'' Niall looks down at his shoes ''Just promise you won't kill him, if he escapes we'll handle it, I really don't think he'll tell and even if he does I honestly don't think the police will be very interested once they sniff round and find no evidence''

''You hope'' Liam snorts 

''So you think Harry should kill him?'' Niall has his hands on his hips and he moves the last portion of his egg casserole out of Liams reach. 

''No, but then I've always been a risk taker, I'll just blame you if I get attacked in prison, now gimmie the rest of that egg stuff''

''No, it's for Louis when Harry decides to feed him again''  
Harry thinks Niall is probably going to sneak it to Louis regardless, strangely he doesn't actually mind. 

''Zayn will be here in just over an hour'' Harry checks his watch, and the others stop arguing over the last of the casserole and look at Harry.

Now that's going to be fireworks, Harry thinks to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N No new warnings, you're all wonderful.  
  


 

 

Zayn was half an hour later than the time he said he would be, Nobody was the slightest bit surprised, Zayn is always late. 

''S'up'' was all he could muster up to say as he walked through the door using his set of Keys (Harry had never asked him for them back). 

Liam scoffed loudly and folded his arms at Zayns casual greeting (it wasn't the start Harry had hoped for)

''Zayn, How are you?'' Niall's greeting was basic but as least it was better than Liam's.

''Nialler'' Zayn nodded taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools ''Not bad, not bad you?'' he completely ignored Liam.  
there was silence for a moment and if Harry was honest it was extrememly awkward.

''Beer?'' Niall gets up and walks to the fridge

''I'd prefer a vodka if there is one going?''

''We've only got Whiskey left I'm afraid'' Harry hasn't bought vodka in ages and Niall doesn't drink it, Liam does, but then thats why there is none left in the first place.

''Whiskey?'' Zayn asks hopefully and Harry nods  
There are more painful moments of silence, neither Liam or Zayn speaking while Niall pours four tumblers of Whiskey and sets them doen on the table. 

''So?'' Liam breaks the silence and looks over the top of his drink at Zayn ''You're working for Galleo?''

''It's just a couple of jobs, he pays well'' Zayn shrugs 

''And you know what he did to Niall'' Harry isn't sure why he seems to be the only one who didn't know what happened to Niall.   
Zayn stares into the bottom of his glass for a moment

''I'm not 'mates' with the guy Liam, it's just business and it's just a couple of jobs''

''And you think once you're involved with his crap he'll just let you walk away?''  
Zayn slams his fist down onto the table and looks at Harry

''I knew it was a bad idea to come here''

''Liam is just trying to look out for you, Galleo is a piece of shit and you know it''

''Well maybe Liam should of thought about my welfare before..'' Zayn stops himself short an downs the last of his whiskey, holding his glass out for more. Niall obliges topping up the rest of them.

''Before what Zayn?'' Liam is staring at his former friend now, eyes blazing. Harry wishes he knew what the hell was going on between them. 

''Doesn't matter'' 

''Can someone please tell me what's going on?'' Harry looks between his friends 

''Nothin'' both Liam and Zayn say simultaneously, Niall looks helpless and preocupies himself with his own drink. 

''It doesn't look like nothing'' Harry is starting to get annoyed, what can be so serious that two people who used to be so close now can barely speak to eachother, and how did Harry miss it?

''Why don't you ask your lover Harry?'' Zayn whips his head round to look at Harry as Liam's words fire across at the curly haired man. 

''You told Liam?'' 

''is it a secret?'' Harry is confused, Zayn has never been shy in that department.  
'

'No'' Harry's unsure because Zayn still doesn't look very happy ''Liam's just overeacting as usual'' he mutters under his breath as an after thought. 

''You know what'' Liam stands pulling back his chair and slamming it back against the table ''Screw you Malik, get yourself shot or murdered or...or ra.... never mind..... just screw YOU!'' and Harry is still as confused as he ever has been when Liam slams the front door behind him leaving the three of them sitting at the table.

 

''Where's the hedgehog?'' It's clear to Harry that Zayn doesn't want to discuss Liam any further.

''In the basement'' Harry replies absent mindedly still preocupied with the drama between two of his closest friends. 

''What?'' Zayns face is screwed up all of a sudden ''I thought you said you ain't keepin him as some freaky sex slave''

''I'm not'' Harry's focus is immediately back on the conversation ''He's being punished''

''Wow, and that's supposed to convince me?'' Zayn is wide eyed

''Harry thinks Louis is going to fall for him if he treats him like utter crap'' Niall supplies

''Shit!'' Harry slaps his forehead ''I forgot to leave him a bucket''

''Harry that's awful, what if he needs to go'' Niall looks appalled

''Well I didn't do it on fucking purpose did I?'' Harry snaps trying to cover his own guilt, getting up from the table immediately. Zayn follows him, there is an expression in his eyes which Harry can't read but he thinks.. he thinks it might be shock, has Zayn ever been genuinely shocked?  
Harry grabs a red bucket from the cleaning closet and heads back down to the basement with a glass of water. when he gets down there he is genuinely not prepared for the hysterical sobbing that greets him. Louis has cried a few times but never like this. He looks desperately at Harry when he see's him, then his eyes fall on Zayn and if possible he cries even harder. 

''P..please sir, please I need to go to the toilet, I'm sorry I won't try and escape again, please let me go, I'll be good''

''Fucking hell Haz, what's this freaky shit? what are you doing to him?'' 

''Nothing, I'm not doing anything to him I swear'' Harry shoves the bucket in front of Louis ''If you've got to go then go''  he also places the glass of water down on the floor where Louis can reach it. 

''T..thank you'' Louis then looks at them expectantly ''Can you..um...can you turn around please Sirs, please don't hurt me'' he glances at Zayn again and then at Harry, his fear over the two men is obvious.

''Jesus fucking Christ, I won't hurt you babe'' Zayn looks at the crying man in disbelief, it's so much worse than the slightly scared sarcastic man he first met with Harry, this is something else! '' I'm outta here'' and Zayn is heading for the stairs, Harry runs after him. 

''It's not what it looks like'' Harry pulls Zayn round to face him breathlessly

''Look you business is your business Harry but I wasn't being serious about 'sharing' him with you, that guy is clearly not into a threesome..... or...or anything to be honest, he looks terrified, I thought I was open minded .... but seriously I'm not into keeping people as pets and fucking them against their will'' Zayns eyes are wild ''I didn't think you were like that Harry''

''I'm not! I haven't done anything sexual with him''

''But you want to?''

''Are you jealous?''

''Fuck no, Harry you know it ain't like that... me an you.. we have a good time but it's just that''

''Then what is going on?''

''you're keeping some guy chained up crying in your basement, begging for his basic needs and you're asking ME what is going on? I think it should be the other way round, are the others in on this? is....is...Liam?'' There is something about the way Zayn falters over asking about Liam. 

''God no.'' Harry shuts that down straight away ''Liam and Niall were there when I took him but that's it''  
Zayn nods, he looks relieved. 

''Just go easy on the kid Harry, he's petrified.... he still calls you Sir.... and if you ask me it's a bit perverted''

''No one is asking you though are they?'' Harry feels himself geting pissed off now, Zayn left them, then he came to Harry practically begging for his help with the Galleo job, he's obviously upset Liam in some way and now he's here accusing Harry of all sorts of things, telling Harry what to do. ''Maybe you don't need my help afterall Zayn, maybe you can sort Galleo's 'stuff' on your own? I mean, you clearly know what's best for eveyone, me, Liam ... and now Louis.''  
Zayn stares at him for one cool long second.

''Are you seriously threatening not to help me because I don't wanna get mixed up with whatever weirdo game you have going on with that man?''

''No,  that's just it, there is no weird game going on between me and 'that' man, he tried to escape, that's why he is down there, I need to get it into his thick skull that he can't escape, I don't fancy prison Zayn, and I don't really want to shoot him either, so maybe you got some 'tips' on how to sort out that while you are about it''

''Yeah, here's a 'tip' Harry'' Zayn leans in and whispers in Harry's ear ''don't kid yourself''

''what's that even meant to mean'' 

''Goodbye''

Fucking Zayn. What a disaster. Harry's not kidding himself, he hasn't done anything to Louis, he doesn't want to... not really... well maybe a bit, but that's not why he's locked him in the basement, he's not like Galleo, he doesn't get off on peoples misery....does he?  
fuck. what is happening to him?  
  
A/N sooo sorry this chapter has been a long time coming, I'm not entirely happy with it either but I needed to wriTe it to move the story along a bit. The next chapter will be a mainly Harry and Louis one... with a tiny bit of Niall.


	14. Chapter 14

###  [Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294758/chapters/44917687)

### Chapter Text

 

Louis sat feeling sorry for himself on the mattress after Zayn and Harry left. He had half expected to be attacked by the pair but was greatly relieved when Harry had given him the bucket and water and left, he was also relieved that Zayn had said he wouldn't hurt him, maybe he wasn't in on Harry's sick plans afterall, not that he trusted any of them, not even Niall anymore. He eyed the water, he was so, so thirsty but what if it was laced with something, drugs? to make him compliant?.... worse poison? would Harry actually kill him?

he'd try and hold out, if it wasn't poisoned or drugged and they wanted him to lived then one of them might be prepared to take a sip first, it was a long shot but as miserable and frightened as Louis was right then, he still wanted to live, he was broken but not beyond repair. He was slightly worried about what would happen when he wanted more than a piss, I mean it was bad enough having to wee in a bucket, but it was a downright indignity for Harry to expect him to do anything else in it and Louis needed some toilet paper, surely Harry didn't expect him to soil himself, Louis sincerely hoped that the Mob Bosses kinks didn't extend that far. he'd die of embarrassment.

He heard footfalls on the stairs and try to contain his tears, they were pretty useless anyway, Louis had learned the hard way that crying couldn't solve anything, it's just sometimes... sometimes it makes you feel a little better.

''Niall?'' he lets out a breath he didn't even realise he had been holding, even though he doesn't really trust Niall anymore, he would still rather contend with him than Harry or even Liam.

Niall is holding a plate of food which he puts on the bed next to Louis, and Louis reckons he must look awful because Niall pulls him into an embrace, Louis thinks he should probably push him away but he doesn't, he's been nearly seven months now without his friends, without his family, it does things to you. He lets Niall hold him, and Niall doesn't do anything more than that.

when he breaks away Louis can see that the Irish man is upset.

''Oh Lou, I'm sorry, I'm sorry you didn't get away.... I've brought you some food, I know it's not much but I can't let you have nothing as Harry would have it''

Louis eyes it suspiciously, Niall could be a good actor, maybe they're a group of sexual predators and the food is laced with drugs like the water.... not that he is actually sure whether the water is laced with anything as obviously he's been too afraid to touch it, he's probably losing it, first the beginnings of some weird stockholm syndrome and now paranoia. Louis has read too many crime novels.

''Don't you want it?'' Niall looks disappointed

''I..I do'' and Louis feels like crying again because he's so hungry and thirsty but he's also terrified. ''P..Please Niall, show me there is n..nothing... n..nothing wrong with it'' he looks at his only solace in this place desperately.

''Jesus Lou, you think I'd poison you?''

''I don't... Niall I don't know what to think anymore, I'm sorry''

Niall shakes his head in almost disbelief but he takes a large mouthful of the food and washes it down with a gulp of Louis water.

''Happy now? if it's poisoned I'm going to die too''

''drugs?'' Louis dares to ask, wincing as he says it.

''No'' Niall says firmly ''No one here would drug you least of all me...I couldn't of tried it for you if I even thought for one second it was laced with drugs, I used to be an addict and it's a place in my life I never want to revisit'' Louis gives into his hunger and thirst deciding that if Niall is this good of an actor then he deserves an Oscar and Louis is screwed. He finishes the plate and empties his glass in seconds.

''Did you tell Harry?'' Louis needs to know

''No, Harry came back, he wanted to talk to you...he even wanted to apologise to you but obviously you wern't here, it was... I mean there was nothing I could do, he was mad enough at me anyway''

''Are you scared of him?'' Louis wonders why Niall has stuck around so long if Harry is such a brute all the time

''No, he saved my life, I'd be another overdose statistic if it wasn't for Harry and the others''

''Then why is he such a bastard to me?'' Louis hates Harry even more, so he does have kindness in him, he just chooses not to show any to Louis.

''Well for a start I'm not a threat to Harry and I guess... I guess there is a small chance if you escape you could cause us some bother, secondly I don't think he fancies me so he has no conflicted feelings to contend with, he was also a lot younger then, I met him seven years ago, seven years in this life, in Harry's position is enough to send anyone a bit crazy, hell I think all of us are a little 'tapped'. ''

Well Louis can't disagree completely with that statement. they were all involved in his kidnapping at the very least.

''Anyway'' Nialls eyes have a twinkle in them all of a sudden ''I think Zayn would kill Harry if he did anything to Liam or I''

''Zayn?  the dark haired guy Harry f...Harry's boyfriend?''

Niall laughs ''Zayns not Harry's boyfriend''

''But they...''

''Yeah I know'' Niall cuts Louis off before he can talk about Harry and Zayn sleeping with eachother ''It's complicated''

''So they don't like eachother?''

''They love eachother not that either of them would admit it, that isn't the issue'' Now Louis is really confused

''then wha?''

''They don't love eachother enough, truth be told they'd end up killing eachother in the end, they're too similar, and I never told you any of this, most of it is just my opinion anyway, but I'll be damned if I'm wrong''

''I don't believe Harry even has a heart'' Louis gestures to his surroundings ''I mean look at this, treating people like this, it's disgusting''

''I canna argue with that'' Niall says softly his accent strong on the word 'Canna' ''But please don't be frightened of anyone putting something in your food, Harry isn't a coward, if he was going to kill you he'd do it face to face not sneaky''

''Oh and that makes me feel great''

''No... but at least you don't have to starve yourself for no good reason or pass out from dehyration, Harrys not going to tamper with your food and drink, Liam wouln't even think to and I won't hurt you''

''Zayn?''

''Well he isn't really an issue since he moved out but no, Zayn keeps his cards close to his chest but I really don't see him being involved in any shit like that, besides no offence but he has enough on his plate without worrying about you, to him you are Harry's problem.He has zero reason to get himself involved''

Niall left shortly after giving Louis some supper. Louis was left alone again to comtemplate his thoughts.

 

It was 1am and Harry couln't sleep, he was slightly tispy from drinking Whiskey even after their meeting with Zayn, although if you asked him it was Liams influence that caused him to have too much. He thought of the Bright blue eyed man sitting in the basement alone and felt the smallest amount of guilt, Zayn was right, Louis was just frightened, but he couldn't afford to go soft on him and have Louis think he can run away again.  
Still perhaps he would just pop down and see him, take him some more water. He wondered whether 24 hours in isolation was enough to make sure Louis did as he was told from now on. Perhaps he would let him return to the main part of the house tomorrow.

When Harry arrived at the bottom the the stone steps his heart stopped ever so slightly at the sight of the small figure curled up on the bed. He leans over and gently touches Louis arm to wake him. Louis eyes fly open and he opens his mouth and screams when he see's Harry.

''No, get off me, I won't do it, leave me alone''

''Wow'' Harry stands back raising his arms in surrender ''Calm yourself the fuck down, I'm not doing anything to you''

''What do you want?'' Louis sits up on the mattress bleary eyed, he looks cute.

''To bring you this'' Harry hands him the glass of water he grabbed from the kitchen.

''Oh Thanks then'' Louis reaches for the glass but he still looks weary of Harry ''Is..is there anything else?'' Louis waits patiently looking up at Harry.

''Are you ok? it's cold down here, do you want a blanket or something?''

''Why are you being nice? is this about the deal?''

Harry rolls his eyes, he wishes Louis would just shut up about the damned deal, he didn't do anything to him, why does he have to keep bringing it up as though Harry is going to suddenly force him now when he didn't before.

''Look kid, I just thought you might want a blanket that's it, do you or not?''

Louis nods ''It is chilly''

and for a second Harry considers letting Louis come upstairs and sleep in the comfortable warm bed in the spare room, but it's too soon, it hasn't even been a full day, he doesn't want Louis to think he is weak.

''What are you going to do to me?'' It pains Harry more than he'd like to admit to see the tears in the mans eyes.

''I dunno'' Harry answers truthfully

''Please let me go, I swear to god I won't go to the police, they probably won't listen to me anyway, I just wanna see my sisters please''

''Shush, just stop it, I can't let you go so it's about time you just got used to it, every time I try to make things better for you here you just go against me, look, I have no intention of forcing myself on you ok? if that is why you keep whimpering and whining than you needn't bother, yes, you lied to me and you went against our deal but, well, I'm not a rapist''

''Thank you''

Harry growls under his breath, Louis thanks people for the strangest of things and it makes him uncomfortable.

''Okay....'' an he's unsure of where to go with this conversation, isn't even sure why he bothered to come down here in the first place '' okay.... well ... if you think you have learned your lesson then I might let you back upstairs into the main house tomorow.''

''Really?'' and Louis looks so hopeful it's sad.

''Yeah, maybe'' and Harry can't stand to look at the guys miserable face any longer, it's probably just the whiskey but he fears if he does then he might just let Louis go and be done with the whle thing....... but obviously that's just the whiskey.

 

Louis is confused by his little interlude with Harry, should he believe him? well, I mean as Niall said, if Harry wanted to take him by force he could of done before and he didn't, maybe there is hope yet.

There is still the issue of his captivity though even if he isn't going to be pushed to his most extreme limits, Harry refuses to let him go, Niall says Harry fancies him and if Louis is honest he can't deny it's pretty obvious ..... I mean Harry's actually asked him for sex so.... that's obvious right? but how the hell is he ever going to get out of this mess? and he does very much want to go home some day, maybe....maybe if he pretends to like Harry in 'that' way, maybe if he can muster up the courage, if he can be less tense and Harry more gentle, if he can worm his way into Harry's affections... and he knows now that Harry can be affectionate, could there be a chance? would Harry let him go?

 

A/N been trying to get this posted since the last chapter and taken me all this time. Sorry!! every time I started to write a paragraph something would happen this end. Hopefully although this chapter is mainly filler you gys can see where this is headed.


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

Harry woke up in a good mood. He wasn't entirely sure why but it was only ever more improved when he smelt the delicious wafts of (presumably) Niall's cooking coming from down below. He scrambled out of be securing his dressing gown around his waist.

''Breakfast again Nialler?'' 

''Well who else is going to cook it? we'll all end up with cold cereal if its left up to you and Liam, that or we'll burn more money eating out'' Niall seemed a little huffy but Harry ignored it, he was in his element watching Niall serve up a full English with a side of fried toast.

''Something smells beautiful!'' Liam saunters into the kitchen, bare torso and loose jogging bottoms. a t-shirt thrown casually over his shoulder. He takes the seat next to Harry.

''What are you going to do about Louis today?'' Niall questions Harry as he starts piling foo onto plates, Harry hadn't noticed before but there are beans, tomatoes and  mushrooms too!

''Nothing, if you are going to keep cooking like this then he can stay down their until the rats eat him''

''Harry!!'' Niall scolds ''I would still happily cook if it meant you letting that poor boy out of the basement.

''Is that a deal?'' Harry is almost being serious, he is not looking forward to going back to Louis dismal cooking.

''Seriously Harry?'' Niall questions looking shocked

''No..no! ok.. I'm letting him out of the basement this morning, but seriously Niall, the guy can't cook, do you even like his cooking?''

''Well..'' Niall squirmed

''Exactly'' it was Liam that answered for Harry but Harry was not about to correct him

''Okay, I'll do more cooking'' well that was easy Harry thought to himself as he made short work of his breakfast.

 

 

Humming to himself he made his way down to the basement immediately after breakfast, he even insisted on taking a glass of orange juice and some left over sausage and toast for Louis.

he stopped abruptly, Louis was sobbing hard again on the mattress.

''Louis?'' he questioned more softly than he meant to.

the small man looked up at him

''I..I need the toilet Harry'' he looked petrified, Harry was confused

''I left you a bucket''

''no.. Harry'' his cheeks went bright red ''I need the other kind of toilet, please don't make me do it in that bucket, I don't have any loo roll''

Harry's eyes widened in shock, shit, he wasn't that much of a brute, he wasn't going to make the boy crap himself, that was just disgusting.

''I'm sorry, Jesus, you can come upstairs, I've got some breakfast for you as well but you can eat it up there if you want?'' he bent to unlock Louis chain.

''Really?'' Louis looked so hopeful it was pitiful and Harry almost felt ashamed of himself

''Really, it's fine, come on''

 

Louis trotted up the stairs after Harry, he was absolutely desperate for the loo, thank god Harry wasn't that much of a psychopath.

After he had relieved himself he joined Harry in the sitting/dining area where a cold plate of sausage and toast sat with a small glass of orange juice.

''That's for you'' Harry gestured towards the meal, Louis sat on a stool and tucked in graciously, he'd only had one meal in  hours and even that was thanks to Niall.

'' Have you learned your lesson kid?'' Louis questioned him as soon ast the plate was empty

Louis nodded

''Good! if I ever catch you trying to escape again I'll Chain you down their for the rest of your life''

Louis shuddered at just the thought of been trapped down there for weeks, months and years.....

''I have chores to do'' Louis looked about him, even though food had obviously been cooked the house looked like a bomb had hit it and he had finally realized resistance was futile, the only way he even had a hope of getting out of here was by playing along with whatever 'game' Harry had planned.

Harry seemed shocked

'' You don't have to do that doll'' the nickname just rolled off his tongue ''You've had a rough twenty four hours I'd understand if you just wanted to sleep''

Louis nodded but kept his resolve

''No, if it's all the same to you I would like to get this place cleaned up... and then I though maybe...maybe if you wanted to, you and I could talk''

''About what?'' Harry didn't look all that interested in the talk Louis had planned.

''I..I just need to ask you a few things that's all, nothing major.''

Harry shrugged at him and he must of caught him in a good mood because the next thing he said was

''Ok''

 

 

Louis cleaned the house from top to bottom, it  was the best job he had ever done, and then he waited sitting at the kitchen Island for Harry to come back downstairs, he'd heard him shouting at people earlier on the phone, he just hoped that if they had dampened Harry's mood that it wouldn't be taken out on him.

Finally about fifteen minutes after Louis had sat down he heard footsteps, he looked up expectantly but it wasn't Harry, it was Liam and he was wondering around topless, T-Shirt strewn over his shoulder revealing bronzed Ab's and tattoo's. He was breath taking like this.

'' You alright kid?'' he looked at Louis like he might actually give the smallest of fucks.

''Y..Yes'' Louis stuttered still taking in Liam's appearance.

''What cha staring at?'' Liam looked down at his own naked torso then looked up at Louis with a grin

''You like it?'' he raised an eyebrow

''I..I.. um''

''It's ok sweetheart, Hey, Harry's upstairs having it out with one of his customers, he's probably going to be at it for the rest of the evening, why don't you come to dinner with me? I' m at a loose end and it'll save you cooking''

''What about Niall' Louis asks gingerly, though he's already thinking he'd rather spend the evening with Liam than a grumpy version of Harry, perhaps now isn't the best time to be asking Harry his questions after all.

''Niall is out, meeting one of his mates'' Liam shrugged as he pulled put a newspaper from the rack.

''Ok then'' Louis smiled sweetly ''I'd love to''

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N sorry this is so short but I wanted to give you guys an update and I've been so busy lately, I don't know what you will all think of it.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

### Chapter Text

 

A/N there is  a tiny bit of violence in this chapter but nothing heavy, I actually think it's more of a light relief than anything. 

 

And Louis is just opening his menu when Harry barges in, it's not even like Liam has taken him to a proper restaurant, it's the pub across the road, the one that, that 'Ed' they always speak of runs. He knows this because he's heard them mention the name of it, and Liam has called 'Ed' by name at least three times since they have been sitting there sipping beer out of dubiously clean glasses brought over willingly to them by 'Ed'. Apparently on the house. Louis thinks they would of been better off insisting on paying and asking for cleaner glasses but it isn't his place to grumble, not given how things are, he's just lucky he hasn't got to cook. 

''What the fuck is going on?'' Harry hisses sliding himself into the booth next to Louis ( Louis scoots over)

''Louis and I are getting something to eat Harry, is there a problem?''  Liam hasn't put his menu down like Louis has.

''Yes, why did nobody invite me?'' he hisses at Liam ''Is it a private affair?''

''You were on your phone'' Louis blurts out before he can stop himself '' I was waiting for you as we agreed, but it was an hour gone and you were still on your phone'' Louis then looks down at his hands, hoping not to invoke Harry's rage any further.

''Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize I had to ask your permission about being on the phone''

''Oh shut up Harry, stop intimidating the kid, we just came out for food, I was hungry, Niall's out, you were... well otherwise engaged and I didn't see the point in Louis cooking for just me and him when there is a pub right across the road, why are you being so over the top?''

''I know what you're all doing, don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes'' Harry glares at them both and then does something unexpected, he leaves.

''Well, thank god for that'' Liam appears to breathe a sigh of relief, Louis isn't sure if it is just for his benefit though. Louis is nervous, he can't think why for the life of him Harry would just leave, it isn't like Harry to just leave, more like him to stay and huff and puff and dictate to Louis what he should order, and in the end, end up ordering for him. That's the way it has always gone down on the few occasions they have had takeaway and that time he took Louis to that grotty little café. One thing it isn't 'normal' for Harry to do is leave Louis in peace to choose what he wants in company that doesn't involve Harry. 

''Maybe we should go?'' Louis twists his fingers and pretends to look over the menu

''Why? don't you fancy anything?'' Liam looked sincerely disappointed

''No, No it's not that, I'll have the burger...please'' Louis didn't want Liam to regret extending the arm of kindness, it was the first time Liam had taken any real interest in him and as it didn't seem like he was going to be getting home anytime soon he needed all the allies he could get. 

Liam nodded and walked over to the bar presumably to place their order. 

 

When he arrived back the two sat in silence for a few moments. 

''I wonder where Harry went'' Louis approached the subject nervously biting his nails.

''Who cares when he's in a mood like that!'' Liam grumbled in response

Louis cared, he cared because it wasn't Liam that Harry would take his temper out on, it wasn't Liam who had spent the last 24 hours down in a freezing cold basement with just a bucket to piss in. So Louis cared very much.

The food arrived before Louis was able to question Liam further, Liam had taken the liberty of ordering extra chips, Onion Rings and a side salad with tons of dressing. Actually in all fairness the food was pretty good, and Liam gestured for him to dig right in, sharing everything with Louis. He even ordered another couple of beers. Louis was starting to feel a little tispy by the time the meal was finished. 

Liam didn't seem in a rush to get back. Instead he pulled his pint into a more central position in front of him and cupped it with his large hands. Louis noted how gigantic they were to his own. They could easily strangle a man... him...Louis gulped. 

''Louis are you okay?'' Liam was looking at him with sympathy

Louis nodded but now that the meal was finished he actually realised he had no idea what to say, Liam although was being very courteous to him was still his kidnapper, he could still kill Louis, hurt Louis at any given moment. All this time he'd been so busy fearing Harry that he'd let Liam slip through the net, the lesser of the two evils, and now he was here alone with him in a setting most likely surrounded by fellow criminals and other unsavoury characters. 

''Why did you ask me if I wanted dinner?''

''Like I told Harry, common sense, you're cooking is terrible'' he paused ''No offense, Niall's out and Harry was busy... and well it's boring to eat alone I guess''

''So.. so you're not going to take me somewhere after this, shoot me and ..and dump the body for Harry?''

Liam widened his eyes in shock, bloody hell the little guy was getting paranoid. 

''No Louis, I've no interest in killing you'' 

''But what about if Harry..'

''If Harry what? I'm not Harry's pet murderer, Harry and I go way back, he's a mate and I'd do pretty much anything for him but killing innocent people? that's not on my agenda, you're not really a threat to me Louis no offense''

''But what if I escape and go to the police'' Louis couldn't believe what he was saying, what was he trying to do? convince Liam it'd be a good idea to kill him!

''Yeah'' Liam shrugged ''See I've been thinking about that, I don't take the idea of going to prison lightly.... and I've been thinking even if you escape, you're not gonna do anything''

 ''Why?'' Louis knows he should shut up right about now, but part of him is a little annoyed, why is Liam so damn certain Louis won't go to the police?  I mean they've been holding him against his will for seven months, and they really think Louis wouldn't even consider doing anything about it? wouldn't consider sending Harry down for a long time.   

''Because of Niall, if you implicate us you implicate Niall''

Louis gives a short, sharp breath, he hadn't even considered that. not that he'd been going to go to the police because in honesty if he ever got away from this mess he just wanted to stay away, didn't want to give Harry any reason to look him up if he ever got out on good behaviour, but he'd never even thought about Niall. His stomach tugged slightly at the thought of the normally cheerful young Irish man behind bars, he could be beaten up or worse... Louis didn't really want to think about Niall in prison, and he knew that was probably backwards but he couldn't help the way he felt. 

''I'm not interested in going to the police anyway'' Louis eventually answered, neither confirming or denying Liam's suspicions '' Trust me, if I ever get away from you guys, I just wanna stay away, I don't want to see you in a court of law or otherwise, I would just thank my lucky stars I wasn't  dead.''

''Okay, well then, no need for me to kill you is there, Harry wants to kill you he can do it himself, nothing to do with me' 

''Do you think he will?'' Louis is suddenly hurt, wouldn't Liam even try to stop him? this is madness, Liam is a criminal, Niall is a criminal, why does Louis keep projecting his own moral compass onto them. 

''To be honest it's doubtful, but I can't say for sure, Harry can be a bit of a loose cannon'' 

Louis feels sick again, maybe it's the beers, he's not been used to drinking much and by now they are on their third pint. 

''Um..can we.. I'm tired.. can we head back?'' 

''Sure thing sweet stuff'' Liam chuggs back the rest of his pint and bangs it down on the table, did he really just call Louis sweet stuff??? these guys are weird. 

 

 

Louis knows something is 'off' the moment they enter the house, Harry is sitting in the armchair, whiskey in one hand and Cliff at his feet. Louis has never seen such a young dog so tame. It should be chewing Harry's shoes or jumping and barking at the door. 

''Good time?'' he asks, wicked glint in his emerald eyes

''Fan bloody tastic Harry! we had a meal at the local pub and a couple of pints, I'm not sure what you want me to say? it's not like I took him to the Ritz and then down town for cocktails before retiring to a hotel for the evening, honestly sometimes you can be so over dramatic'' Liam rolls his eyes.

Harry gets up from his chair and slowly walks over to Louis, Louis shrinks back. 

''Had a good time did you slut?'' 

''Harry!'' Liam exclaims, but Harry raises a hand

''No! I'm sorry Liam, I don't know where Louis has gotten the impression he is here to have fun and flirt with my friends, he's here to keep quiet and do his chores'' 

''I'm.. I'm sorry'' Louis says softly, he really doesn't want to argue with Harry right now, he had a pleasant evening with Liam and when Harry spoils everything by acting like this it only serves to remind Louis what a hopeless predicament he's in and how much of helpless pawn he is in this fucked up world that Harry and his cronies live in. 

''Look I aske him Harry it's not his fault''

''It never is, is it?  and I suppose it wasn't his fault he ran away either'' 

''Not this again'' Liam openly groans wishing Niall would come back and reprieve him from his temporary role as peace keeper, because really? Harry is exhausting him with his nonsense.

''No, go on then Liam, give him what he wants, fuck him'' 

''I beg your pardon'' Louis steps away from both men, but Harry as always is quicker and pushes him down on the sofa ''Leave me alone! both of you'' Louis shrieks, the fear that had briefly left him while he had been with Liam now returning thrice fold. 

''You heard me? apparently it's just me he doesn't want, he's quite happy to entertain you and Niall, just not me, why don't you both go ahead and share him, he's nothing but a tease, he's practically asking for it!'' 

''I am not!'' Louis is indignant as well as scared, he's not 'after' anything from any of these lunatics, Liam asked him out to dinner and Niall is always nice to him, Louis isn't throwing himself at anyone. 

''Don't answer back'' Harry scowls

''Harry you're scaring him, stop being an idiot, I'm not sleeping with him, besides all else he doesn't want to''

''So you admit you were trying it on with him then?'' Harry rounds on Liam now, seemingly forgetting about Louis whom he threw on the sofa.

''Oh god Harry please do shut up, you're like a broken record these days, maybe Louis just doesn't want to go near you because you act like a crazy person'' Harry was fuming, and Louis knows it's never a good thing when Harry works himself up like this, winds himself into a paranoid frenzy ''He's not even yours, you kidnapped him, even if I did want to fuck his brains out, it wouldn't be any of your business Harry. Now fuck off with your fat beak sticking your nose in where it's not wanted'' 

and even through all the chaos Louis has to stifle a giggle at Louis referring to Harry's nosiness as his fat beak

Harry is momentarily speechless and finally when he does speak Louis thinks he might be in a dream. A weird dream at that.

''Well....Well'' an Harry puff out his chest and looks from Liam to Louis and the back at each again ''Well I brought him Cliff!''

 

Before anyone else can speak Niall comes through the front door, he looks at everyone in turn, Harry stood waving his whiskey glass mid air with one hand and gesturing to a sleeping Cliff with the other getting cigarette ash all over the carpet from his newly lit fag between Louis sprawled on the sofa and Liam stood with a finger pointed right in Harry's face. 

'What the blazers is going on now?, what are you all fighting about?'' 

''We're not bloody fighting'' it's Harry that answers but he shouts the words and continues to gesture wildly causing Niall to cross his arms over his chest

''Obviously not, that's why you and Liam are at each others throats like a pair of children, and Harry you are dripping ash all over your own new rug'' 

Harry grabs an ashtray immediately but he doesn't acknowledge that he's doing anything wrong.

''I took Louis to the pub for food'' Liam tells Niall '' Harry can't cope with normal every day events'' 

''Shut up Liam'' Harry scowls, but his come back sounds like a defeated three year old and everybody knows it. ''You can't talk, you drove Zayn out''

''Oh, Harry Don..'' Niall starts but Harry is on a roll

''No! don't bother! I know he did something! I can tell by the way you all keep acting weird about it''

''You don't know anything about me and Zayn Harry so just quit while you're ahead ok?'' Liam breathes deeply and takes a step back from Harry's face. ''Just leave it Harry''

''Or what?''

''Or I really will take Louis out for a proper meal next time, and neither of us will come back'' 

Louis isn't sure that he is impressed by the fact he doesn't seem to have a say in this, both Liam and Harry talking about him as though he is an object, which... to them he guesses he is... but still he isn't sure if being hauled off somewhere with Liam is better than staying here with all three of them, he supposes marginally if he doesn't have to deal with looney Harry it may well be. 

''You could of invited me along'' is all Harry finishes with lamely and Liam just shakes his head.

''Indeed Harry, now if you're quite finished'' Niall says  helping himself to a glass of whiskey and handing one to Louis, nobody bothers to argue about it and Louis counts it as a win even if he is already tipsy enough from the beer. He figures he can allow himself his small pleasure. 

''And I brought him Cliff'' Harry repeated … so Louis knows he definitely wasn't imagining it

''Yes, well you never told Louis did you Harry'' Niall reasons, and even Niall is now talking about Louis as though he isn't here so Louis decides to make his presence known, and he really does just need to confirm one thing. 

 

''I'm sorry Harry...but are you saying.... are you saying you brought me a dog?'' 

Harry looks at him like Louis is the mad one ''That's what I said isn't it?''

Louis stares at him blankly .

 

 

''Can I ask... um.... Harry why in heavens name did you buy me a dog?''

 

 

 

 

A/N Thanks for reading …. we reached over 100  kudos so thanks sooooooo much guys :)


	17. Chapter 17

 

A/N Very short update to keep it moving. No warnings, just Harry & Louis.

 

 

 

Nobody really said anything after Harry admitted that he had brought the dog for Louis, Niall and Liam made their excuses and went to bed, Harry was pleased that they had the decency to give  him and Louis a little privacy even if it probably was against Niall's better judgement. 

''So you brought me a dog huh?'' Louis was looking at Cliff, his head tilted, Cliff didn't budge from where he was sitting between Harry's legs ''Looks to me like he already chose a master''

Harry shrugged

''He'll come round''

This was awkward, after everything that had passed between him and Louis in the past seven months this was really, really awkward, chatting about a dog Harry had brought his captive when he was hammered. 

''I..I thought you might be lonely...is all'' Was the only thing Harry could think of to say because now that he voiced it aloud it sounded stupid, of course Louis was lonely, Harry kidnapped him and took him away from everybody and everything he loves, did Harry really even in his own warped mind believe that a damned dog was going to make Louis want him? … even like him? in sober reality it was absurd and Harry felt a fool.

''I am lonely'' Louis admits and Harry is kind of taken aback that even after everything he has put the guy through he is still so forward, there is something feisty about Louis that makes Harry's head spin and it's in a good way.

''I'm sorry about the other night'' Harry decides that if Louis is putting himself out there he can let his guard down just a tiny bit, and he is sorry, he doesn't want Louis to think he is going to tie him down and rape him, Louis is beautiful and Harry wants him but he isn't going to keep him as some kind of a sex slave, Harry can't remember properly who taught him his morals, it was probably his mom but it's been so long it's hard to remember...…. or that's what he likes to tell himself anyway, if truth be told Harry knows it was definitely his mom but Harry can't even see her or Gemma for more than a stolen hour nowadays and it's not even like it was his fault In the beginning but now it is, now it's for their own safety and Harry certainly doesn't want to talk about that now or think about them at all. Harry isn't allowed a weakness, that's why he should of killed Louis where he stood. but he didn't, and now he's in a mess.

''Are you though?'' Louis answers and Harry thinks it might be the whiskey making Louis brave so he offers him another glass, the Doncaster lad accepts gratefully, and if Harry is honest with himself he prefers this to the quivering terrified man that is terrified Harry will make him soil himself or worse. Trouble is Harry knows this isn't real, Louis isn't Liam or Niall, he's not a friend, he's a captive.

''Yes, I mean what I say Louis, you don't need to be scared of rape, not here, not with anyone here, that's not what this is about, I'm not a deprived pervert who took you to fulfil some disgusting fantasy''

''So I just need to fear for my life?'' Louis is definitely getting braver with the booze, but for once Harry is tired and he is not in the mood to fight him. 

''Not if you don't try to run again'' Harry answers truthfully, if Louis isn't a risk there is no need to kill him but deep down he knows Louis has to try again, this isn't his home, these aren't his people. 

''Oh'' is all Louis answers swirling the whiskey and ice cubes round his glass like he is a novice drinker, Harry doesn't for one moment think the twenty seven year old Doncaster lad is a novice drinker though, far from it. The boy isn't as innocent as he comes across, Harry should not allow himself to be fooled by his small cute profile and sweet high pitched voice. The man even has the eyes an lashes of an angel.  ''I'm sorry too'' Louis finally says making Harry splutter on his own drink. 

''What for?'' and Harry is genuinely surprised, what does the man have to be truly sorry for in all of this? for trying to escape? for trying to get back to his family and friends? goodness knows Harrys idea of the world may of become more and more obscured over the years but even he isn't that much of a lunatic. 

''For going back on our deal'' and he holds his hands up before Harry can say anything '' I know, I know that I should never of been given such an ultimatum to begin with but I agreed, and however tempting it was you didn't force me''

If Harry didn't feel guilty before he does a little now, he hopes it's just the whiskey, it probably is. 

''It wasn't much of a choice Louis and we both know it, I'm not angry that I let you call your sisters and I'm not going to force you to complete on the deal, just forget it''

''No!'' and Louis is looking directly into Harry's green eyes now, beautiful blue eyes that carry so much emotion ''I will...I want to, it's only right, I just need to know I can trust you, I was scared before'' He looks embarrassed for a moment ''I need to know that you will stop if I want to stop and I know that now, I wasn't sure what would happen before''

Harry is almost going to be chivalrous and tell Louis it really doesn't matter, but he's selfish and he really wants Louis so he just nods

''Okay then, only if you are sure though''

Louis takes a deep breath and another swig of the Whiskey before putting it out to Harry for a top up. 

 

''No time like the present then?'' 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 A/N Short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something as I haven't update in a while and I'm starting a new job soon too which means I will have less time for my stories :( Boo! 

very angsty chapter... may be triggering as there are mentions of rape and I think I need to tag this for * extremely dubious consent.....but it's not really... so it's a weird one, but consider yourselves warned. It's not a cheerful chapter and I am not great at sex scenes but this is a sex scene. 

Once again sooooooo sorry for the wait between updates, I will try and get the next one up quicker. 

 

Louis heart is thumping as he lies naked face down on Harry's bed, he doesn't want to do this, he's only allowing this to happen so that he can try and manipulate Harry into eventually allowing his release, he's desperate.  Harry is either an idiot or gross, maybe both, he must be an idiot if he thinks Louis is suddenly into this. So he is probably just gross, he doesn't care. 

He hears Harry getting undressed, hears the zipper of his trousers and shuts his eyes, he can do this, he can see it through this time, he feels partially numb from the alcohol.

the sound of a cap flicking open makes him realise this is truly happening but at least Harry is going to use lubrication. 

''Louis are you okay?'' Harry asks him gently, and its a tone to the gangsters voice than Louis never knew could exist. He nods and exhales a breath he didn't even know he had been holding as Harry carefully massages his lubricated fingers in and around his hole. 

''Mmm'' Louis mutters as the fingers begin to work their way in and out ''Jesus'' he murmurs, its a strange sensation he isn't sure if he likes it or not. It's not terrible and it doesn't really hurt but it's an unusual feeling, now he knows how the guys he has fingered and fucked feel. He probably should of told Harry the truth about how he's never bottomed but he really doesn't get the impression that Harry would want to be the one underneath him, a mere captive.

''Are you ready?'' Harry questions

No. Louis thinks

''Yeah'' is what comes out of his mouth

and just like that Harry's Cock is at his entrance for the second time in days, the taller man pushes in pausing and waiting when Louis cries out in shock at the intrusion.

''Do you want me to stop?'' Harry's gentleness again throws Louis slightly, but he can't forget who this is, this is the man that kidnapped him and threatens his very existence on a daily basis. Of course Louis wishes this would stop, he wishes he didn't feel pushed in to this situation at all, that he didn't feel like his only hope of ever escaping was to allow his jailor to fuck him. he feels dirty and helpless, Definitely used.

''No..you're ..you're fine'' Louis whispers

Harry obviously takes that as his green light that Louis is somehow 'enjoying' this, his thrusts get more and more exuberant, and at first it hurts Louis a bit, not agonisingly so but it's not really all that pleasant, he hopes the guys who he has had sex with enjoy it more than this! they seem to. 

''Louis are you sure you're ok?'' Harry is panting, well at least he seems to be enjoying himself at any rate. 

''Mmm yeah'' Louis fakes a moan, and in truth the steady eager thrusts do become more pleasurable, but the hole thing is just a little 'too weird' for Louis. Though he does have to bite back a couple of  genuine moans when Harry hits his prostrate but he is still no where near close to coming when Harry's body judders and the younger man reaches his climax.

Louis is mostly relieved that it is over but the smallest part of himself (which he is ashamed of) is a little bit disappointed that Harry didn't manage to his sweet spot enough to give him his own release.

''Do you want me to finish you?'' Harry is lying on his side next to Louis on the bed, and louis isn't sure if he's referring to fingering him again or jacking him off. either way it feels too crude. He's not doing this for pleasure, he's doing this to help himself escape.

''No, I'm fine honestly''

''Louis, I... I mean you didn't seem to really...'' Is Harry trying to talk feelings?? Louis really doesn't want to hear any shit that comes out of Harry's mouth

''I'm fine, I never ..uh I never bottomed before okay? and Louis is still feeling brave thanks to the alcohol ''Just leave it Harry please'' With that he grabs his clothes from the floor clutching them against his chest and darts from the room praying Harry doesn't follow him. Tears of shame forming in his eyes. 

 

 

Harry gapes at the door that Louis just exited. Shit! he's a fucking lowlife shit. He just took Louis anal virginity. Why the fuck would Louis let him do that??? I mean.... why didn't he tell Harry, no wonder he had been so scared, the poor man must of been more than terrified when he thought Harry and or the others would rape him. I mean not that anyone wouldn't be scared of rape but especially if you'd never done it. 

Harry knows he is a dickhead at times and if honest he doesn't really care all that much, but he can't get his head around what just happened, he's so confused as to why Louis would allow his kidnapper to take him for the first time, does Louis like him? is it Stockholm syndrome?? or is it …. did he NOT want it? did Harry just as good as rape the man? he needs to know. Mainly because he enjoyed fucking the pretty blue eyed man so much he knows that he'll do it again and again if Louis is up for it, and that's not really an option if Louis doesn't really want it, but then why else would he do it? it's not like Harry was even remotely pushy this time. He just assumed from Louis natural feminine physique and features, the man looks like a twink at 27 for heavens sake, he just assumed Louis was a bottom, that he'd probably 'done' it a fair few times and knew exactly what he was letting himself in for and that he would enjoy the physical gratification that came along with the familiarity of sex regardless of who it was with, but if Louis had never bottomed before then it meant he did it regardless of any familiar pleasurable sensation. Jesus! did Harry hurt him? why does he care.

because he isn't a rapist maybe? because he isn't Galleo. Harry shakes his head, he needs to stop this he's getting soft, Louis initiated sex and Harry had a good time, that's all there is to it, he didn't force Louis into it and he continually asked him if he was okay. It's Louis problem if he goes around initiating sexual acts that he isn't really into, plus maybe the guy just wanted to try something new, if he didn't enjoy it he probably just won't initiate anything again, or at least not that. Maybe he'll ask Harry to return the favour, Harry wouldn't be opposed but he prefers to top especially with such a petite beauty such as Louis. 

 

Louis lies on the bed in his room sobbing, he just gave himself up to a criminal. He allowed Harry to fuck him like a little slut, something he'd never allowed anyone else to do. It wasn't even half as bad as Louis had expected and that somehow made him more ashamed, he should of hated every second. what the fuck was wrong with him? was he that mentally screwed up now? that deprived from human contact that he enjoyed sex with abusive assholes like Harry. He wants to stop himself now, never go near the curly haired man again, but he knows he can't after what he just sacrificed, he's already overcome his biggest hurdle, he'll do anything to see his sisters again and get out of this hellhole, even if he has to be Harry's bitch, he'll do the impossible, he has to, he has to make that heartless monster fall in love with him. 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N  Not really any warning I don't think, Obviously language (Lots of)  and there is a mention of epilepsy (if you blink you will miss it)... I dunno if that's a trigger for anyone? just incase.

 

 

The morning after, Harry deliberately avoided Louis, he knew it was childish but he really didn't want to have an awkward conversation about what had happened between them, not right then anyway, and besides he and the others have this shit to sort out for Zayn. Which brings him to where he is now, standing outside one of his warehouses in the freezing cold, the weather beginning to turn from mid September to late and it's noticeable in all it's Autumnal glory. 

''Hurry the fuck up it's freezing'' Harry scowls at Niall and Liam who were currently shifting heavy crates into the back of a van.

''Well you could fucking help, or Zayn for that fucking matter, after all this is for him, the selfish little shit'' Liam grumbled almost taking Niall's shoulder off at he swings one of the crates a little too viciously into the vehicle.

''I shifted a whole lot for that bugger last time'' Harry lights a cigarette ''Did you lock Louis in his room like I asked?'' Harry changes the subject, he isn't getting his hands dirty today and that is final. 

''Yeah, told him we'll only be a couple of hours, left him some food and water, he has his TV'' Niall is red faced and puffing as he shoves on the last crate clapping his hands against one another in a 'Done and dusted' fashion. 

Harry feels a bit mean leaving Louis locked up alone in the house and he is sure there is a health and safety issue there somewhere, after all what if there was a fire? but he wouldn't be long. He just needed to shift his two ton into Zayn's rented garage (he hopes it'll all fit) and then he's finished, two ton of good shit sold at half it's proper price just to save Zayn's ass. The things he does for the people he loves. 

''Right I'm off'' Liam is pulling the van doors shut as Niall climbs into the passenger side. 

''You not following us to the garage?''  Harry is slightly annoyed, he was counting on both Niall and Liam being there to shift it the other end. 

''Nope'' Liam shakes his head and pulls out his fags and heads towards his car which is parked up next to the van. 

''What the fuck Liam? how are we going to get it all off the other end?''

''Like I already said Harry, this is Zayn's problem, let him do some of the heavy lifting I've got better things to do''

''Like what?''

''the gym''

Harry scoffs

''You're fucking following us down there and that's an order'' _The fucking gym, as if._

''I beg your pardon Harry, but I'm not Louis, you can't order me around, piss off'' 

''You're right, you aren't Louis'' Harry is growing a little wearisome and wants to wrap this up quickly '' but Louis also doesn't get paid''

Liam rolls his eyes

''I don't want to go'' now he just sounds childish.

''Ok fine, you don't want to go, tell me why, tell me what happened between you and Zayn and I'll see whether it's worth letting you 'bunk' off for half a job''

''Damn fine, I'll meet you up there'' 

Harry was pleased with himself at Liam's defeat but he really was getting more and more curious as to whatever it was that went down between those two. 

 

 

''Didn't think he was coming'' was the first thing Zayn mumbled to Harry as he saw Liam walking up towards them but he must of said it louder than he thought because Liam's face contorts into an angry glare.

''Believe me mate, this is far from my idea''

''Mates now are we?'' Zayn raises an eyebrow ''That's funny in every sense of the word''

''Oh will you two fucking knock this shit off for gods sake'' Harry really is tired of this crap. Thank god for Niall he thinks as he notices his friend has already begun to offload the crates. Harry was hoping to be done by noon, he is still just a little bit worried about the highly unlikely event of a fire.... or a gas leak.... he'd never thought about the latter before. Actually for all he knows Louis could have underlying health issues and just flat out die, it happens, Harry knows someone the other week who had an epileptic fit and banged his head, he was in a coma for four months, poor sod, but Louis hasn't been taking any medication... and he's never mentioned he needs any so Harry is pretty sure if there is anything underlying, Louis doesn't know about it, so how can Harry? it wouldn't be his fault. So that just brings him back to a gas leak.... or the fire..... or a kidnapping...…Harry has plenty of enemies and what if Galleo has opened his trap about Louis being Harry's supposed boy toy. Jesus! they need to get this done. He decides he might lift a crate or two after all, especially as Liam and Zayn are still arguing. 

''If you want to blame anyone blame him Harry'' Harry couldn't give a flying fuck which one of them is to blame

''Just shift the god damn crates'' 

''I'm to blame'' neither Zayn or Liam are listening to Harry, Liam is in Zayns face now ''I'm to FUCKING BLAME''

''Yeah. you are!'' Zayn doesn't budge, he doesn't even blink, in fact he's not even raising his voice. 

''I wasn't even gay'' 

Zayn rolls his eyes, Harry has to admit that even if he hasn't got a clue what is going on, that's a pretty stupid statement, Liam is either gay or he isn't, but he can't have been completely straight and then 'magically' turned gay. He always carries on with women... (that terrible Sophia woman, that gives Harry a headache) but he's see the way Liam looks at men. 

''What about that date with Louis'' Harry is still sore about that, and now it looks like he's going to have to do most of the shifting with Niall if he wants to finish by noon, he decides to throw it in there. 

Zayn's eyes widen

'' You went on a date with the hedgehog, after everything you threw at me?''

''What the hell Harry!'' Liam looks as if he is about to murder

Harry just unhelpfully shrugs, serves him right for hitting on Louis.

''There was no date with Louis, we went to the pub for a couple of pints and a meal because everyone else was busy''

''You took Harry's prisoner out for a meal?'' Zayn looks incredulous with his arms folded.

''Yes....no... well maybe but nothing happened''

''Did you want it to?''

''What the fuck Zayn!''

''Well did you?'' This time it's Harry that's interested

''Fuck off Harry, you're not helping''

''Nor are you'' Harry huffs referring to the crates in his mind, watching Niall dump another one off on the garage floor, good old Niall. He should really help. 

'' Did you want something to happen with Louis or not? it's a straight forward question Li?'' Zayn's still waiting for his answer, so is Harry.

''Look, I'm not even going through this, Louis isn't interested in having sex with any of us... besides.... you're fucking Harry! and I wasn't... Im NOT gay''

''um...'' and it's a new voice that joins them, the trio turn around to face a red faced Niall  '' Are any of you three going to actually move you fucking asses today or are you just going to stand around shouting complete Bollocks at one another.

''Oh god, sorry Niall'' and Liam actually looks ashamed ''I'm coming''

''Don't bother, there is only one crate left and by the looks of it Harold is already doing it'' 

He's right, Harry is grinning at them all broadly as he pulls down the Garage door. ''Can't say I didn't help eh boys? all done''

''For fucks sake'' Niall mutters under his breath ''One fucking crate all bloody day, give him a bleeding sticker''

''Take out for lunch anyone, my treat?'' Harry is still grinning his shit eating grin.

 

Loaded with KFC the three of them head up the driveway, Harry even got a four separate types of meal because he isn't sure what Louis likes and he thinks after what happened between them the day before the least he can do is get Louis some decent takeaway. 

''HARRY!!'' Niall who had already entered the house ahead of Liam and Harry is shouting at the top of his lungs ''HARRY!!'' the blond reappears at the entrance to their dwellings, he looks really worried.

''What's the matter?'' It's Liam that asks he question, for some reason Harry can't speak. Dread overwhelming his senses. 

''It's lou, he's...he's gone''

 

 

A/N I think I foreshadowed that earlier in the chapter so it probably wasn't all that of a da..da..da….. moment,, but I felt like we needed to get this story moving. Thanks to all those that are still following this. 

 

 


End file.
